


Spherium

by Maclilly



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Manga, Sort of Puzzleshipping
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maclilly/pseuds/Maclilly
Summary: Genau ein Jahr ist vergangen, seitdem Atem das Tor zur Unterwelt durchschritten hatte. Yugi kämpft noch immer mit dem Verlust, denn tiefe Wunden heilen nicht über Nacht. Aber die Welt dreht sich gnadenlos weiter. Und das Schicksal ist unbarmherzig. Gerade als der Jahrestag seines »Todes« überstanden ist, kehrt Atem auf die irdische Welt zurück. Allerdings ohne Erinnerungen an Yugi und ihre gemeinsamen Abenteuer. Yugi und seinen Freunden bleibt nicht viel Zeit, um Atems Erinnerungen neu zu erwecken, und zum ersten Mal ärgert sich Yugi über das wirklich schlechte Langzeitgedächtnis des einstigen Pharaos. [Puzzleshipping – allerdings unter Vorbehalt]





	1. Prolog: Tag 0

**Author's Note:**

> Puzzleshipping gibt es unter Vorbehalt. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich es einbaue. Falls ich es tue, erwartet bitte keine tiefschürfende Romanze oder gar Erotik. Beides ist nicht mein Ding. Es dürfte dann eher in Richtung Bromance gehen, was mir bei Puzzleshipping sowieso lieber ist.

 

Luxor, Ägypten, Tag 0

Marik schob den schweren Samtvorhang beiseite. Durch ein enges Fenster blickte er in die Wüste hinaus. Obwohl es Nachmittag war, war die Welt dort draußen stockfinster. Schwarze Wolken überzogen einen Himmel, der normalerweise von einem makellosen, strahlenden Blau war. Marik missfiel diese Dunkelheit am Tage. Es erinnerte ihn an all die Jahre, die sie tief unter der Erde verbracht hatten. Dort hatte es tagsüber auch nie Sonnenlicht gegeben.

In der Ferne konnte er das Zucken von Blitzen ausmachen, die wie Messerklingen aus der Wolkendecke hervorstießen. Sie krachten vom Himmel und schlugen dort, wo sich Dünen zu hoch erhoben, in den Wüstensand.

Ungünstig, dachte Marik, aber das würde ihn nicht aufhalten.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür hinter ihm, die in den Wohnbereich führte. Marik blickte über die Schulter und sah Ishizu auf ihn zuschreiten. Bei sich trug sie eine Kerze, die in einer ziemlich alten Halterung befestigt war. Der Strom war vor Stunden ausgefallen und die nachmittägliche Dunkelheit machte es notwendig. Seine Schwester war in ein knöchellanges Gewand aus weißen Leinen gehüllt, was Marik dazu veranlasste, leicht missbilligend die Lippen zu kräuseln. Er hatte sämtliche Kutten und altertümliche Garderoben entsorgt, als sich die erstbeste Gelegenheit geboten hatte. Zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen hatten daran geklebt. Ishizu hielt an der Gewohnheit fest. Sie trat auf ihn zu. Das Kerzenlicht kroch über die Vorhänge. In den Falten wurden die Schatten dunkler. Seine Schwester stellte sich neben ihn und blickte ebenfalls hinaus.  

»Ich hoffe, du planst nicht, heute noch zu den Grabkammern zu fahren.« 

»Doch«, entgegnete Marik. Er spürte den Blick seiner Schwester nun auf sich lasten.

»Das ist zu gefährlich. Du wärst dort draußen ein Blitzableiter.«

Marik ignorierte ihren Einwand. Er schnaubte und schenkte ihr ein ziemlich schiefes Grinsen. Das Kerzenlicht ließ seine Zähne weiß und scharf aufblitzen. »Wer hätte das gedacht, Schwesterchen? Jetzt bin ich es auf einmal, der die Verpflichtungen unseres Clans freiwillig fortführt. Wie sich die Zeiten doch ändern!«

Ishizu ging nicht darauf ein. Ihre stechend blauen Augen schienen Marik zu durchbohren. »Es ist nicht notwendig.«

»Doch, ist es.« Marik griff in die Seitentasche seiner Baggy-Shorts und zog einen kleinen, weißen Umschlag heraus. Er reichte ihn Ishizu. »Yugi hat mir das hier geschickt und mich gebeten, sie heute rauszubringen.«

Seine Schwester nahm den Umschlag, öffnete ihn und ging den Inhalt durch. Marik hörte, wie sie scharf die Luft einsog.

»Der schwarze Magier, das schwarze Magiermädchen und Kuriboh«, sagte sie, als sie die Karten durchging, »Das sind Yugis Lieblingsmonster.«

»Nicht nur Yugis«, bemerkte Marik knapp. Er nahm ihr den Umschlag wieder ab und steckte ihn zurück. »Ich habe auch noch ein paar Karten besorgt.« Vielsagend klopfte er gegen seine Hosentasche. »Sie sind zwar auf Arabisch, aber ich schätze, er kennt sowieso alle Monster und ihre Fähigkeiten auswendig.« Er blickte erneut hinaus. Das Unwetter war inzwischen näher herangezogen. Marik versuchte, die Distanz zum Zentrum einzuschätzen. Vermutlich wütete es in der Nähe des Tals der Könige. »Am besten bringe ich alles sofort zur Grabkammer.« Er ließ den Vorhang zurückfallen. Draußen gab es einen gewaltigen Knall. Marik zuckte zusammen; Ishizu nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

»Warum ist Yugi nicht selbst gekommen?«

Marik antwortete nicht sofort. Sein schwarzer Motorradhelm lag auf einer Anrichte, auf der zu viel Nippes stand. Marik ging darauf zu.

»Er … Er konnte nicht. Er hat nächste Woche einen wichtigen Abgabetermin.«

»Für seinen Spieleentwurf?«

»Ja. Kaiba gönnt ihm kaum eine Pause. Was im Grunde keine große Überraschung ist. Seto Kaiba ist eben nicht für seine Großherzigkeit berühmt.«

Marik lachte freudlos auf. Ishizu blinzelte nicht einmal. Ihr Mund wurde schmal und in ihrem Blick lag eine alles durchdringende Kraft, die Marik stark an seine Kindheit erinnerte.

»Ist das der einzige Grund?«, fragte sie scharf.

»Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber das wissen wir beide.« Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu und zog seine Stiefel an, die neben der Anrichte standen. Dann nahm er den Motorradhelm und klemmte ihn sich unter den Arm. Ishizu beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war unlesbar.

»Es ist bereits ein Jahr her«, sagte sie.

»Es ist  _erst_  ein Jahr her«, korrigierte Marik, »Und es nicht wie bei mir und dem anderen Marik. Sie waren Freunde. Da ist ein Jahr nicht viel Zeit, um zu heilen. Vielleicht schafft er es ja nächstes Jahr. Sie … Sie waren eben Freunde, Yugi und Atem.«

Ishizu verzog das Gesicht, als hätte Marik eben ein Sakrileg begangen. Sie war überempfindlich, wenn man den Pharao beim Namen nannte. Marik ignorierte es weitestgehend. Er zog die Eingangstür auf.  
Draußen roch es nach Regen und ein für Ägypten fremdartiger, schwülheißer Wind schlug ihm entgegen. Mit seinem freien Arm schirmte er die Augen vor aufwirbelnden Sandkörner ab. Ihr Haus lag am Rande von Luxor, nicht weit entfernt vom Tal der Könige, und sein Motorrad stand in der Einfahrt. Eilig ging er darauf zu, während er sich den Helm überstülpte.

»Marik …!« Ishizu war ihm aus dem Haus gefolgt. In ihrem langen, blassen Kleid und der einzelnen Kerze in der Hand wirkte sie in Dunkelheit wie ein verlorengegangenes Gespenst. An ihren Lippen zupfte zum ersten Mal der Anflug eines Lächelns. »Pass auf dich auf.«

Marik gab ihr ein „Daumen hoch“, bevor er den Lenker des Motorrads fasste und mit dem Fuß den Ständer einklappte. Er schwang ein Bein über die Maschine und wartete, bis Ishizu ins Haus zurückgekehrt war und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Er sah, wie das Kerzenlicht geisterhaft durch die Räume schwebte, bis es im hinteren Teil des Hauses verschwand. Dann rollte Marik aus der Einfahrt und fuhr los.

*  
 

Domino, Japan, Tag 0

‚ _Alles erledigt. Marik_.‘

Yugi las die Nachricht. Doch die Erleichterung, von der er gehofft hatte, dass sie ihn endlich erreichte, blieb aus. Nichtsdestotrotz bedankte er sich bei Marik, weil er die Mühe auf sich genommen hatte. Eigentlich wäre es nicht mehr seine Aufgabe gewesen. Yugi hätte diese Pflicht oblegen. Aber er hatte sich nicht überwinden können, es durchzuziehen, was in seinen Augen ziemlich erbärmlich war.  
Er schob sein Handy zurück in die Hosentasche. Dann blickte er zu einer Wanduhr. Sie sah aus wie der Zauberer der Zeit. Sie trug sogar einen Umhang und Zylinder und ihre Zeiger waren behandschuhte Finger. Es war kurz nach halb zwölf.

Yugi hatte das Gefühl, dieser Tag weigerte sich schlichtweg, zu vergehen.

Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen, Atem nicht nachzutrauen. Dort, wo Atem jetzt war, ging es ihm gut. Mit Sicherheit besser als in den letzten dreitausend Jahren in dieser Welt. Er musste glücklich sein.  
Außerdem brauchte Yugi Atem nicht mehr, um sein Leben zu meistern. Ihre gemeinsamen Erlebnisse hatten nicht dafür gesorgt, dass Atem sein Ziel erreichte. Sie hatten auch Yugi geholfen. Yugi war nicht länger auf Atem angewiesen. Deswegen  _wollte_  er ihn nicht vermissen.

Aber Tatsache war, dass Yugi es tat. Er vermisste Atem.  
Heute schien das Gefühl schlimmer zu sein als sonst, was Yugi eigentlich nicht überraschte. Atems » _Tod_ « lag jetzt ein Jahr zurück, aber das machte es nicht leichter.

Er blickte zum Ladenfenster. Draußen war es dunkel, weswegen sich das erleuchtete Innere des Spieleladens auf der Scheibe spiegelte. Yugi sah sich selbst auf einen wackligen Drehhocker am Kassentisch sitzen, auf dem allerhand Papiere ausgebreitet lagen. Er sah blass aus und hatte Schatten unter den Augen, schob allerdings beide Erscheinungen den trügerischen Lichtverhältnissen zu als dem Umstand, dass er seit vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht geschlafen hatte.  
Er widmete sich wieder den verstreut liegenden Blättern. Es waren Entwürfe und Skizzen für ein Spiel. Yugi angelte eine Zeichnung hervor und beäugte sie kritisch. Er war nicht zufrieden. Obwohl er das Konzept wirklich mochte und in seinem Kopf alle Ideen bereits ausgereift waren, entsprachen seine Zeichnungen und Notizen noch nicht seinen Erwartungen. Wenn er sie Kaiba präsentierte, mussten sie von besserer Qualität sein. Er legte das Blatt zurück. Im selben Moment klopfte es laut an der Eingangstür. Überrascht blickte Yugi auf. Seine Sicht wurde jedoch von einem großen Pappaufsteller eingeschränkt, der die neusten Boosterpacks anpries. Er wunderte sich, wer um diese Uhrzeit an der Tür eines geschlossenen Ladens klopfte, während er vom Drehhocker rutschte. Es klopfte erneut. Die eingefasste Glasscheibe zitterte leicht.

»Ich komme.«

Yugi bog um den Pappaufsteller. Die Tür kam in Sicht und plötzlich blieb Yugi wie angewurzelt stehen. Er starrte die Tür an. Draußen stand Atem.  
Sein Herzschlag setzte aus, um im nächsten Moment doppelt so schnell zu schlagen.  
Durch die Scheibe sah er Atem, der die gleiche Kleidung trug wie Yugi es tat. Und wie bei Yugi ließ das grelle Licht ihn in der Dunkelheit eigenartig blass wirken.  
In Yugis Hals bildete sich ein Knoten, der ihn nicht mehr schlucken ließ. Er strauchelte. Atem tat es ihm gleich. Yugi stutzte. Man brachte Atem nicht einfach so aus der Fassung. Er schloss die Augen und rieb sich die Lider. Als er sie wieder öffnete, wurde ihm klar, dass das Licht ihm einen Streich gespielt hatte. Er hatte nur sein eigenes Spiegelbild gesehen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung. Sein Spiegelbild dünnte aus und er sah, wer ihn tatsächlich erwartete.

»Jou!«

Jounouchi hatte das Gesicht gegen die Scheibe gepresst, was ihn wie einen kleinen Jungen aussehen ließ. Seine Nase war plattgedrückt. Sein Mund formte stumm »Hey, Yugi.«

Als Yugi die Tür aufschloss, stolperte er vorwärts in den Laden und hinterließ dabei kleine Pfützen auf dem Boden. Seine Kleidung war komplett durchnässt und die blonden Haare klebten zerzauste auf seiner Stirn.  

»Mann, ist das ein Dreckswetter«, schnaufte er. Er schüttelte sich wie ein durchnässter Hund.

Yugi spähte an ihm vorbei auf die Straße und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass sintflutartige Regenfälle aus dem bewölkten Nachthimmel brachen. Sie ergossen sich über die Straße, wo sich ein kleiner Fluss gebildet hatte, und gurgelte in den Regenwasserfängern. Er machte große Augen. »Wow!«

»Sag‘ ja. Ist ein Dreckswetter.« Jounouchi lehnte sich über Yugis Schulter. Er grinste verschmitzt. »Und das ausgerechnet heute. Wir hätten doch nach Ägypten fliegen sollen. Da ist mit Sicherheit besseres Wetter.«

Die letzte Bemerkung drückte Yugi die Kehle ab. Seine Stimme war kratzig, als er sie erneut gebrauchte. »Jou, was machst du … Warum bist du … hier? Und das bei diesem Wetter?«

»Na ist doch klar. Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht«, sagte Jounouchi leichthin. Er besaß die unnachahmliche Fähigkeit, jede nach so absurde Erklärung absolut logisch klingen zu lassen. Er musterte Yugi abschätzend und sein Lächeln fiel ein wenig in sich zusammen. »Also, wie fühlst du dich, Kumpel?«

Yugi zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich fühlte. Oder wie er sich fühlen sollte. Geschweige denn sah er sich imstande, seine Gefühle in Worte auszudrücken.

»Ach, ist schon gut.« Eine Hand legte sich auf Yugis Schulter. Er sah auf. Jounouchi schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. »Du musst nicht drüber reden, wenn du nicht willst, Mann. Aber ich bin für dich da, falls du mich brauchst.«

Yugi lächelte bloß. »Danke, Jou … für alles.«

Jounouchi winkte lässig ab. »Kein Ding, Kumpel. Dafür bin ich doch da.« Von seinem Ärmel tropfte Wasser und zu seinen Füßen hatte sich eine Wasserlache ausgebreitet. Yugi wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass Jounouchi komplett durchnässt war.

»Tut mir leid«, sagte er entschuldigend. Er schloss die Tür und eilte durch den Laden, »Ich hole dir ein Handtuch.«

»Ach, lass mal, das ist nur Wasser. Trocknet wieder.« Jounouchi machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Yugi blieb unschlüssig im Raum stehen. Er wollte wirklich nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, falls Jounouchi sich seinetwegen eine Erkältung einfing. Aber Jounouchi schüttelte sich bloß erneut, um das überschüssige Wasser loszuwerden. Dann sah er sich im Laden um. Er entdeckte die vielen Papieren auf dem Verkaufstisch. Sein Kinn ruckte in die Richtung. »Was ist das?«

»Ähm …« Yugis Wangen röteten sich. Verlegen rieb er sich über den Nacken. »Das sind nur einige …«

»Sind das die Entwürfe für dein Spiel?«

Jounouchis Gesicht hellte sich auf, als Yugi belämmert nickte. Er lief zum Kassentisch hinüber.

»Wahnsinn!«, rief er, als er einen von Yugis Entwürfen zwischen den Fingern hielt. Rasch überflog er ihn. »Es setzt auf Duel Monsters auf, richtig?«

Yugi machte nur ein zustimmendes Geräusch, weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst sagen sollte. Nervös trat er von einem Bein aufs andere. Bisher hatte er seinen Freunden seine Ideen noch nicht gezeigt. Er hatte sich nicht getraut. Allerdings ließ die gierige Art, mit welcher sich Jounouchi durch seine Entwürfe und Skizzen wühlte, Yugis Sorgen nun albern erscheinen. Gelegentlich stieß sein bester Freund sogar ein »Krass!« oder »Cool!« aus. Auf einmal kam Yugi sich ziemlich dumm vor. Wie hatte sich nur davor fürchten können, seinen Freunde seine Einfälle zu zeigen.

»Kein Wunder, dass dieser gierige Geldsack dir seine Hilfe angeboten hat … ich wette mit dir, das wird ein Knüller.« Jounouchi fischte ein anderes Blatt hervor. Er hielt es ins Licht, als wollte er einen Geldschein auf das Wasserzeichen überprüfen. »Ist das eine Art  _Risiko_  mit Duel Monsters?«

»So ungefähr.«

»Geil!« Jounouchi strahlte Yugi mit dem breitesten Lächeln an, zu dem er imstande war. Yugi hatte ihn noch nie so begeistert etwas lesen sehen. Es besserte seine Laune. »Mann, ich kann es kaum noch erwarten. Wird bestimmt ein klasse Spiel. Was glaubst du, wie lange dauert es noch, bis es fertig ist?«

»Ich weiß nicht genau«, antwortete Yugi vage und trat zu Jounouchi, um seine Entwürfe ebenfalls zu betrachten. »Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir es spielen können, wenn Anzu aus Amerika zurückkommt.«

»Ah, gute Idee, Yugi. Dann können wir es alle gemeinsam spielen. Wir sollten auch Marik und Rishid einladen.«

»Natürlich«, sagte Yugi, der sich von Jounouchis Begeisterung hatte anstecken lassen, »Ishizu dürfen wir auch nicht vergessen. Obwohl ich nicht wirklich glaube, dass sie mitspielen möchte. Aber sie ist auch eine Freundin. Es wäre schön, wenn sie auch dabei wäre. Dann sind wir alle wieder zusammen.«

»Das wird genial, Yugi.« Jounouchi gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Knuff gegen die Schulter. »Und wir beide, wir spielen die erste Runde!« Er sah Yugi erwartungsvoll an.

»Klar«, sagte Yugi, während er sich die Schulter rieb, »Ich wüsste nicht, mit wem ich lieber die erste Partie spielen möchte.«

Jounouchi gab einen urigen Siegesschrei von sich und stieß triumphierend die Faust in die Luft. Dann kratzte er alle Blätter zusammen und ließ sich mit ihnen auf den Boden fallen. Er begann, laut mögliche Strategien zu erörtern.  
Yugi beobachtete ihn. Ohne das er es beabsichtigte, trübte sich seine Laune abermalig. Er freute sich wirklich darauf, mit Jounouchi die erste Runde zu spielen. Schließlich war er sein bester Freund. Trotzdem machte ihn der Gedanke unausweichlich traurig. Denn er wusste, dass sie niemals alle gemeinsam sein Spiel spielen würden. Einer seiner Freunde würde niemals dabei sein. Atem war tot und dieses Spiel änderte nichts daran.

Erneut blickte Yugi zu der Uhr an der Wand. Die behandschuhten Zeiger des Zaubers der Zeit sprangen mit einem kräftigen Ruck beide auf die Zwölf. Es war Mitternacht. Eine blecherne Stimme verkündete hallend: »Zeitzauber.«  
 

*

 

Tokyo, Japan, Tag 1

Die digitale Uhr schaltete auf 0:00 Uhr Ortszeit, als die Räder des privaten Flugzeuges auf der regennassen Landebahn aufsetzten. Verlorene Lichter rauschten verschwommen an den Fenstern vorbei. Die Schubumkehr heulte auf.

Atem wählte diesen Moment, um aus einen unruhigen Schlaf zu fahren.


	2. Kapitel 1: Tag 1 (1)

**Kapitel 1 – Tag 1 (1)**

*

Tokyo, Japan, Tag 1

Atem hatte Kopfschmerzen. Er presste sich eine Hand gegen die Stirn, doch es half nicht. Zu viele Reize schlugen gleichzeitig auf ihn ein. Das Heulen des umgekehrten Schubs der Turbinen. Die schweren Regentropfen, die wie Hagelkörner auf den Rumpf des Flugzeugs knallten. An den Fenstern rauschten grelle Lichter vorbei und blendeten ihn.

Atem überlegte, die Augen zu schließen, aber das war zu auffällig. Also schirmte er sie bloß mit einer Hand ab.

Das Flugzeug wurde nur unmerklich langsamer. In der Reihe hinter ihm betete Karim, es möge alsbald zum Stillstand kommen, während Shada ihm versicherte, dass die Landebahn sogar unter diesen Witterungsbedingungen über ausreichend Länge verfüge.

Atem biss die Zähne fester zusammen. Der Schmerz wurde schlimmer.

»Alles in Ordnung?«

Atem ließ die Hand sinken und spähte argwöhnend nach links. Dort an seiner Seite saß Mahaad, dessen Gesicht eine undurchsichtige Maske war. Mahaad hatte es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, keine Gefühle offen zu Schau zu stellen. Doch sein Blick war intensiv und durchdringend. Jeden anderen hätte es beunruhigt. Atem nicht.

»Ja, alles gut«, winkte er ab, »Ich bin nur müde.« Er rieb sich demonstrativ über die Augen.  

Mahaad hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue. Er war an Atems Seite, seit sich dieser erinnern konnte. Er durchschaute dessen Lügen. Allerdings beschied Mahaad sich darauf, sie dieses Mal nicht zu kommentieren.

Das Flugzeug kam endgültig zum Stillstand. Still dankte Atem allen Göttern, als das Dröhnen der Turbinen verstummte.

Mahaad sprang sofort auf die Beine. Er eilte den engen Gang nach vorn zum Cockpit. Karim, dem es deutlich besserging, folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. Dagegen blieb Shada wie Atem sitzen. Der weitere Ablauf war bereits vorher in einem Protokoll festgehalten worden. Mahaad und Karim würden sechzig Sekunden wegbleiben. Solange benötigten sie, um das Vorfeld zu überprüfen, wo ein Wagen mit Diplomatenkennzeichen wartete. Keine Sicherheitschecks, keine Ausweiskontrollen.

Atem blickte aus dem Fenster. Das Flugzeug parkte auf einem abgeschiedenen Teil des Internationalen Flughafens Naritas. Man sah nicht einmal die Flughafengebäude, was – wie Atem grimmig dachte – zweifelsohne beabsichtigt war.  
 

Mahaad und Karim kehrten zurück und Atem erhob sich. Sie verließen das Flugzeug in einer eigenartigen Prozession. Karim bildete die Vorhut; Shada folgerichtig die Nachhut. Mahaad wich Atem nicht von der Seite.

Draußen war es dunkel, kühl und nass. Frische Nachtluft schlug ihnen entgegen. Die anderen fröstelten, Atem entspannte sich. Er atmete tief durch. Obwohl er sich den Ursprung nicht erklären konnte, fühlte er sich auf einmal befreit. Sogar seine Kopfschmerzen waren verschwunden. Er blieb auf der obersten Stufe Flugzeugtreppe stehen und genoss das Gefühl. Regen tropfte in seinen Nacken und rollte seinen Rücken hinab. Es war, als wusch er etwas von ihm fort. Atem wusste nicht, was dieses Etwas war. Aber er war dankbar dafür.  
 

Mahaad schlug vor, einen Schirm aufzuspannen, woraufhin Atem ein schiefes Grinsen erübrigte.  
 

»Sag bloß, du fürchtest dich vor ein paar Tropfen Wasser, Mahaad?!«

Mahaad ließ sich nicht anmerken, die Bemerkung in irgendeiner Form vernommen zu haben. Er machte Anstalten, einen Schirm zu entrollen, den er offensichtlich aus dem Nichts heraufbeschworen hatte. Atem hielt ihn zurück.  
 

»Bitte nicht.« Er deutete unbestimmt hinauf zum Himmel. »Es ist angenehm.«  

Mahaad musterte Atem abschätzig, als müsste er entscheiden, ob ein Trick hinter der Bemerkung steckte, lenkte schließlich jedoch ein und ließ den Schirm wieder verschwinden. »Wir haben heute Nachmittag einen Termin mit der Schulleitung. Du bist dir im Klaren, dass ein Schnupfen keine hinreichende Ausrede ist, um diesen zu verschieben?«

Atem lachte und blieb Mahaad eine Antwort schuldig.  

Sie erreichten den Wagen, wobei es Mahaad sich nicht nehmen, die Wagentür aufzuhalten, als sie einstiegen. Der Regen machte dumpfe Geräusche auf dem Fahrzeugdach. Ein Motor wurde gestartet und der Wagen fuhr an. Sie rollten geräuschlos über das Flugfeld. An einem geschlossenen Tor mussten sie warten, bis Flughafenangestellte es aufgerollt hatten und man sie hindurchlotste. Die Wachmänner glitten als Schatten an den getönten Scheiben vorbei. Atem erhaschte einen Blick auf das hell erleuchtete Terminalgebäude, über dem in japanischen Schriftzeichen der Namenszug des Flughafens stand, bevor der Wagen auf eine große Expressstraße bog. Scheinwerfer anderer Autos begleiteten sie. Am Horizont blinkten rote Leuchtfeuer, wo die Skyline Tokyos zu hoch in den Himmel ragte.  

»Wie lange werden wir brauchen?«, fragte Atem.  

Mahaad blickte von seinem Notizbuch auf. Er hatte eine Lesebrille aufgesetzt, was ihn deutlich älter wirken ließ.  

»Noch eine knappe Stunde, sofern der Verkehrt mitspielt.«  

»Wird mein Vater da sein?« Die Frage war Atem herausgerutscht und er bereute sie sofort. In Mahaads Augen verschob sich etwas. Die Neutralität seines Blickes weichte auf. Atem wandte sich ruckartig ab, bevor die Wandlung vollständig vollzogen war. Er wollte das Mitleid nicht sehen.  

»Das bezweifle ich. Aufgrund der Zeitverschiebung dürfte seine Anwesenheit in der Botschaft zu dieser Uhrzeit unabdingbar sein.«  

»Richtig.« Atem hatte jede Gefühlsregung aus seiner Stimme verbannt. Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten sie schweigend.

*

Domino, Japan, Tag 1

»Bist du bereit, mein Freund?«

Jounouchi legte kumpelhaft einen Arm um Yugis Schultern, was aufgrund des Größenunterschiedes zwischen ihnen ziemlich absurd wirkte.  

»Äh, ich denke schon, ja«, antwortete Yugi verlegen und stolperte zusammen mit Jounouchi aus dem Spieleladen. Die Wetterlage hatte sich inzwischen deutlich gebessert. Die Pfützen auf den Gehwegen und der Straße waren die letzten Beweise für das nächtliche Unwetter.  

»Super.« Jounouchis Arm schloss sich fester um Yugis Kehle, dem daraufhin die Luft wegblieb. Verzweifelt klopfte er gegen den Unterarm seines Freundes. Doch Jounouchi bemerkte sein Leiden erst, als sie den Spieleladen längst hinter sich gelassen und die nächstgelegene Kreuzung erreicht hatten, wo sie auf ein grünes Ampelzeichen warten mussten. Jounouchi ließ ihn umgehend los. »Sorry, Yugi. War keine Absicht.«  

Yugi japste erleichtert nach Luft. »Schon gut.« Er rieb sich die Kehle und grinste. »Du bist ja richtig begeistert.«  

»Ja, klar, Mann. Immerhin haben wir uns seit Wochen nicht mehr alle getroffen. Ryou bringt sogar seinen Laptop mit, damit wir mit Anzu reden können.« Jounouchi schenkte Yugi an breites, verschmitztes Grinsen. »Damit  _du_  mit Anzu reden kannst.«  

Yugi errötete, doch seine Proteste waren halbherzig und entsprachen nicht ganz der Wahrheit. Die Ampel schaltete auf Grün und sie gingen weiter. Sie waren für halb elf mit Honda, Otogi und Ryou in „ _Burger World_ “ verabredet. Sie in Japan würden ein frühes Mittagessen haben und Anzu in New York ein spätes Abendessen. Yugi war froh über ihr Treffen und dass er es nicht abgelehnt hatte. Er freute sich wirklich darauf, denn im Vergleich zum Vortag ging es ihm heute wesentlich besser.  

Neben ihm streckte sich Jounouchi ausgiebig. »Burger, Coké und Freunde, das klingt nach einem perfekten Tag. Und hey, vielleicht können wir uns ja auch mal duellieren … Also wenn du willst …« Er sah Yugi hoffnungsvoll an.  

»Klar«, sagte dieser, schob eine Hand in seine Hosentasche und holte sein Deck heraus. Auffordernd hielt er es Jounouchi hin. »Ich habe sogar ein paar neue Karten.«  

Jounouchi nahm es leicht überrascht entgegen, fächerte es auf und ging die Karten durch. Er pfiff beeindruckt. »Das sind abgefahrene Zauber, die du da hast. Und die Monster sind auch nicht schlecht und … hey, warte mal …« Jounouchi stutzte. Abschätzend beäugte er jene Karte, welche aktuell ganz zuoberst des Stapels lag. Sein Gesicht hatte sich in einem Ausdruck tiefer Konzentration verzerrt. Yugi machte ein Geräusch, das wie eine Mischung und aus Wimmern und Winseln klang. Er ahnte, was Jounouchi aufgefallen war. Vorsorglich zog er den Kopf ein. »Das ist aber nicht dein üblicher ‚Schwarzer Magier‘, oder?« Er zeigte Yugi die entsprechende Karte, obwohl es nicht nötig war. Der schwarze Magier, der sich zurzeit in seinem Deck befand, unterschied sich in seinem Design ein wenig von seiner früheren Karte. Seine Rüstung war wesentlich dunkler und seine Pose wilder.

»Nein, das ist eine Neuauflage. Für das schwarze Magiermädchen und Kuriboh habe ich auch neue Karten.«  

»Ach echt?« Jounouchi blätterte weitere Karten durch, bis er die entsprechenden Monster fand. Die Unterschiede stachen weniger offensichtlich ins Auge als beim schwarzen Magier, waren aber doch deutlich erkennbar. Jounouchi raffte die Karten wieder zusammen und gab Yugi dessen Deck zurück. »Warum? Ich dachte, du hängst an diesen Karten.«  

»Das tue ich auch, wirklich. Es ist nur …«, sagte Yugi und bemerkte, wie seine Stimme plötzlich rau wurde, als sich seine Kehle zuschnürte. Er atmete durch. »… ich konnte nicht länger mit ihnen spielen, weil …« Er wollte den Satz nicht beenden.

Jounouchi verstand ihn. »Schon klar.«  

Yugi lächelte dankbar.

»Wo sind die Karten jetzt?«

»Ich habe sie Marik geschickt und ihn gebeten, sie in Atems Grabkammer zu bringen. Er hat es gestern erledigt.«  

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Yugi Jounouchi unwillkürlich schaudern. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Gedanken an Gräber und Geister ihm nicht behagten.

Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinanderher, bis am Ende der Straße  _Burger World_  in Sicht kam. Ein gigantischer Hamburger drehte sich aufgespießt an einem Fahnenmast über dem Dach.  

»Glaubst du eigentlich daran …«, fragte Jounouchi und steckte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke, die immer noch feucht war, »… an das Jenseits, meine ich?«  

»Ja«, antwortete Yugi schlicht. Erneut hielten sie an einer Kreuzung. »Nach allem, was wir durchgemacht haben, ist es schwer, nicht daran zu glauben. Und außerdem ist dieser Glaube daran meine einzige Hoffnung, Atem jemals wiederzusehen.«  

Jounouchi hob eine Augenbraue. »Das klingt ziemlich düster, Mann.«  

Die Ampel schaltete um und sie folgten einem Strom anderer Passanten über die Straßenkreuzung. Yugi schüttelte den Kopf. »So ist es aber nicht gemeint. Sterben gehört zum Leben dazu und wenn es soweit ist, dann hoffe ich einfach, dass ich Atem auf der anderen Seite wiedersehen kann. Aber bis dahin habe ich mir vorgenommen, möglichst viel zu erleben. Ich will mein Spiel fertigstellen und hoffe, dass es die Menschen glücklich macht, wenn sie es spielen. Und natürlich will ich so viel Zeit wie möglich mit dir und unseren Freunden verbringen.«  

»Klingt nach einem guten Plan«, bemerkte Jounouchi, der sich verdächtig die Nase rieb, »Meinst du, Atem hält für uns da drüben Plätze frei?«  

Yugi lachte verdruckst. »Das hoffe ich doch.«  

Zusammen betraten sie Burger World.

*

   
 

Luxor, Ägypten, Tag 1

Marik erwachte, weil ihm jemand einen nassen Lappen aufs Gesicht drückte. Er schrak hoch und verfluchte den Verantwortlichen auf eine abscheuliche Weise und in allen Sprachen, die er beherrschte. Einige davon waren noch vor der Geburt Christus ausgestorben. Dann erblickte er Rishid.  

Marik grollte kehlig wie ein angriffslustiges Raubtier, bereute allerdings einige seiner unüberlegten Worte. »Gab es keine bessere Möglichkeit, mich zu wecken?«  

»Nein«, antwortete Rishid knapp. Einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckte merkwürdig, als kämpfte er mit einem Lachen.  

Marik gab ein weiteres Geräusch von sich, das weniger menschlich klang als beabsichtigt. Doch seine Verärgerung hatte sich wieder gelegt. Es tat gut, Rishid bei guter Laune zu wissen. Im Grunde waren die Leiden seines Bruders wesentlich schlimmer gewesen, als Mariks eigene.

Müde rieb er sich mit einem Handballen über die Augen. »Habe ich verschlafen?«  

»Nein.« Rishid machte eine ruckende Kopfbewegung zu einem großen Fenster hin. Draußen hatte sich der Himmel noch nicht einmal mit den morgendlichen Pastellfarben geschmückt. Es war Nacht und Sterne funkelte am dunklen Himmel. Die Schlechtwetterfront hatte sich aufgelöst.  

Marik schlug eine dünne Decke zurück. Ein wenig Leben kehrte in ihn, als seine nackten Füße den kalten Fliesenboden seines Zimmers berührten. »Weshalb hast du mich geweckt?«  

»Ishizu hat mich darum gebeten. Sie meinte, sie müsse sich mit dir unterhalten. Und dass es sehr dringend sei.«  

Marik rollte mit den Augen und stellte innerlich fest, dass ältere Schwestern eine Qual waren. Er nahm nicht an, dass die Angelegenheit tatsächlich dringend war. Trotzdem folgte er seinem Bruder in die Küche, weigerte sich allerdings aus Protest mehr am Leib zu tragen als seine Shorts.

 

»Wie spät ist es?«  

»Halb fünf.«  

Marik stöhnte gepeinigt auf und verfluchte seine Schwester erneut.

 

Die Küche war hell erleuchtet, als sie sie betraten. Der Strom war noch am gestrigen Tag zurückgekehrt, was für ägyptische Verhältnisse eine außerordentliche rasche Reparatur darstellte.

Ishizu sah nicht so aus, als wäre sie in dieser Nacht zu Bett gegangen. Sie trug die selben Kleider wie am Vortag und schritt in eiligen Kreisen durch die Küche. An ihrem Ohr hielt sie ein Telefon. Sie sprach auf schnellen Arabisch mit ihrem Gesprächspartner. Marik hatte Mühe, ihr zu folgen. Sein Arabisch war längst nicht so fließend wie das seiner Schwester, weil sich niemand die Mühe gemacht hatte, den Clanerben darin zu unterrichten.

Aber auch ohne die entsprechenden Sprachkenntnisse wurde Marik die Ernsthaftigkeit der Angelegenheit bewusst. Die Tonlage seiner Schwester ließ in Marik Unbehagen keimen.

Er und Rishid tauschten Blicke aus, die nichts Gutes erahnen ließen, und setzten sich an den Küchentisch. Ishizu beendete ihr Telefonat und trat zu ihnen. Auf ihrem Gesicht hatte sich eine Grabesmiene ausgebreitet.  

»Du musst Yugi anrufen«, sagte sie angespannt.  

»Weswegen?«  

»Ich habe eben einen Anruf meiner Kontaktperson erhalten …«  

»Aus deinem Untergrundnetzwerk, das die Regierung infiltriert?«, hakte Marik provokant nach. Er wusste, dass Ishizus gelegentliche Absprachen mit der ägyptischen Regierung, die es ihr erlaubten, historische Artefakte an ausländische Museen – zum Beispiel in Japan – anzubieten oder ein gesamtes Kreuzfahrtschiff zu chartern, um eine Gruppe unautorisierte Touristen in einen heiligen Tempel einzuladen, den zu betreten nicht einmal Archäologen erlaubt war, ihr wunder Punkt waren.  

Ishizu ließ sich ihre Verärgerung äußerlich nicht anmerken, doch sie klang gereizt, als sie weitersprach. »Ja. Gestern ließ die ägyptische Regierung das Tal der Könige weitestgehend räumen, um mögliche Personenschäden aufgrund des Unwetters zu vermeiden. Es ist dir vielleicht aufgefallen, als du rausgefahren bist. Es dürften weder Archäologen noch Touristen anwesend gewesen sein.«  

»Schon möglich«, meinte Marik achselzuckend, »Und jetzt komm bitte zum Punkt, Schwesterchen. Es ist zu früh für eine Politikstunde.«  

Ishizu verkniff die Lippen, biss einen Kommentar jedoch zurück. »Um Mitternacht hat die Regierung das Verbot aufgehoben. Einige Forscher kehrten sogleich zurück, um mögliche Schäden an den Gräbern festzustellen. Vor einer halben Stunde haben sie ihre Untersuchungen abgeschlossen. Die meisten Grabkammern sind unversehrt; einige trugen leichte Beschädigung davon, sind aber weitestgehend restaurierbar. Nur …«  

Marik hielt den Atem an. Er spürte eine ungute Vorahnung über sich hinwegrollen. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, so dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. »Raus mit der Sprache, Ishizu.«  

Seine Schwester sah ihm fest in die Augen. »Es tut mir leid«, sagte sie, »Aber eine Grabkammer wurde vom Unwetter vollständig zerstört. Sie ist zwar niemanden zuordenbar, weil sämtliche Namen aus den Inschriften geschlagen wurden, aber-«  

Marik ließ seine Schwester nicht aussprechen.

»Scheiße!«, fluchte er und sprang auf. Er wusste, wessen Grab zerstört worden war. Er rannte zurück, um sein Handy zu holen. Ishizu hatte Recht: Yugi musste davon erfahren.

*

Domino, Japan, Tag 1

 

»Cheers!«  

Anzu strahlte und hob auffordernd ihren Pappbecher, in dem ein dünner Plastikstrohhalm steckte. Ihr Bild war auf dem Bildschirm ein wenig verpixelt. Die Internetverbindung, die Burger World seinen Besucher kostenfrei anbot, war bescheiden, aber für ihre Zwecke ausreichend.

Die Anderen folgten ihrem Beispiel und stießen ihre Becher zusammen, bevor sie zurück auf die gepolsterten Bänke sanken. Sie lachten, Anzu kicherte.  

Sie hatten bereits gegessen. Auf ihren Plastiktabletts türmten sich ansehnliche Berge aus leeren Pommes-Schachteln und zusammengeknüllten Einwickelpapier.  

Anzu wandte sich an Yugi. »Also, wie läuft es mit deinem Spiel?«  

»Ganz gut, denke ich.« Videotelefonate fühlten sich eigenartig an, weil es schwer war, den Blickkontakt aufrechtzuerhalten. Man konnte nicht gleichzeitig auf den Bildschirm und in die Kamera blicken. »Übermorgen habe ich einen Termin mit Kaiba, um über das endgültige Konzept zu sprechen. Wenn er damit einverstanden ist, soll mit der Umsetzung eines Prototyps begonnen werden.«  

Jounouchi machte ein abfälliges Geräusch. »Dem reichen Mistkerl soll bloß nicht einfallen, etwas an deinen Ideen auszusetzen. Die sind nämlich erste Sahne.«  

»Sag bloß, du hast sie schon gesehen!«, meinte Honda ungläubig und sah erst Jounouchi und dann, nachdem sich dieser selbstgefällig in die Brust geworfen hatte, Yugi an. »Alter, das ist nicht fair!«  

»Ich weiß, es tut mir leid.« Verlegen kratzte sich Yugi an der Wange.  

»Vergiss es«, sagte Otogi lässig und hob leicht das Kinn, was seine würfelförmigen Ohrringe kreiseln ließ. »Ich wette, er hat dich nicht mal um Erlaubnis gefragt, stimmt’s?« Er schenkte Jounouchi ein überhebliches Grinsen, welches sich ausdehnte, als Jounouchi bloß unbekümmert abwinkte.  

»Und wie ist es, mit Kaiba zusammenzuarbeiten?«, fragte Ryou. Er zog eine einzelne Pommes aus seiner Schachtel, die noch halb voll war, »Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er besonders freundlich mit seinen Mitarbeitern umgeht … « Er steckte sich die Pommes in den Mund und kaute gedankenverloren darauf herum.  

»Es ist wirklich nicht so schlimm«, sagte Yugi, »Er kann zwar manchmal ziemlich hart sein, aber unfair ist er eigentlich nicht. Und ich glaube, ihm gefällt meine Idee wirklich, ansonsten hätte er mir wohl nicht seine Unterstützung angeboten.«  

»Ja, und das ist ein gewaltiger Vorteil für dich«, bemerkte Otogi und deutete mit seinem Becher bedeutungsschwer auf Yugi, »Als ich damals ‚ _Dragon, Dice & Dungeons_‘ auf den Markt gebracht habe, wäre ich ohne die Hilfe meines Vaters vollkommen aufgeschmissen gewesen. Es ist unglaublich, an was man alles denken muss. Sicherlich, die Idee ist das Herz eines Spiels. Aber wenn man es erfolgreich auf den Markt bringen will, braucht man viel mehr als nur eine gute Idee. Ohne die entsprechenden Ressourcen für Design, Umsetzung, Tests und Marketing ist selbst das beste Konzept vollkommen wertlos.«  

»Genau«, pflichtete Yugi ihm bei, »Ohne Kaibas Hilfe hätte ich vermutlich gar keine Chance.«  

»Ja, ja, mag sein«, beharrte Jounouchi abwinkend, »Trotzdem bleibt er ein Arsch.«  

Niemand widersprach ihm.  

Weil Burger World zur Mittagszeit ziemlich voll wurde und Yugi ohnehin versprochen hatte, seinem Großvater am Nachmittag im Spieleladen auszuhelfen, beschlossen sie, ihr Treffen zu beenden. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Anzu und Ryou packte seinen Laptop ein, während die anderen die Tabletts aufräumten.  

Yugi stellte sein Tablett eben auf einem automatischen Geschirrabräumband ab, als Honda plötzlich leise pfiff.

»Seht mal.« Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf ein Fenster, durch welches man die Straße vor dem Lokal einsehen konnte. Eben war ein Wagen vorgefahren und hielt vorm Eingang am Straßenrand. Obwohl sich Yugi nichts aus Autos machte, entging ihm nicht, warum Honda so beeindruckt war. Das Auto sah modern und teuer aus. Es war dunkel, seine Fensterscheiben abgetönt und bemessen am japanischen Straßenbild wirkte es riesig. Es war die Art von Fahrzeug, die Seto Kaiba bevorzugte, wenn er sich durch die Stadt chauffieren ließ.  

»Meint ihr, das ist Kaiba?«, fragte Jounouchi und verzog das Gesicht.  

»Nein, kann nicht sein«, antwortete Otogi.  

»Ach, und wie kommst du darauf?«  

»Sieh dir doch mal das Kennzeichen an. Es ist blau mit weißen Schriftzeichen.« Otogi schüttelte den Kopf. »Nicht einmal Kaiba käme an so ein Kennzeichen heran.«  

»Und wieso nicht?«  

»Weil das ein Diplomatenkennzeichen ist«, erklärte Yugi, dem das Kennzeichen ebenfalls aufgefallen war, »Nur Fahrzeuge, die zu Botschaften gehören, dürfen diese Kennzeichen-« Yugi unterbrach sich, weil sein Telefon klingelte. Verdutzt kramte er es hervor. Als er die Anruferkennung las, wurde er ganz blass.

Jounouchi musterte ihn abschätzend. »Alles in Ordnung?«  

»Ja. Ja, alles klar«, sagte Yugi zerstreut, »Ich muss nur eben … Ich bin gleich wieder da.« Er drehte sich um und entfernte sich eilig von ihnen.  

»Hey, was ist los?«, rief Jounouchi ihm noch nach, doch Yugi machte bloß eine Handbewegung, welche wohl bedeutete, man solle sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen. Er bog um die Ecke, die zu den Toilettenräumen fühlte, und geriet außer Sichtweite.

Jounouchi kämpfte mit dem Impuls, ihm nachzulaufen. Yugi war ein erbärmlicher Lügner. Er hatte sich schon unweigerlich in Bewegung gesetzt, als Otogi plötzlich scharf Luft einsog und Honda sich an Jounouchi wandte. Er sah aus, als hätte er eben einen Geist gesehen.  

»Scheiße, Mann!« Mit zitternden Finger deutete Honda über seine Schulter auf die Straße. »Bitte sag mir, dass du ihn auch siehst.«  

Jounouchi folgte dem Zeig. »Wen soll ich bitte-« Das letzte Wort blieb ihm im Hals stecken. Er sah, wen Honda meinte.  

Eben war Atem aus dem Wagen gestiegen.  

»Scheiße, Mann!«  

*


	3. Kapitel 2: Tag 1 (2)

**Kapitel 2 – Tag 1 (2)**

*  

Domino, Japan, Tag 1

»Es …« Yugi schluckte, doch der Widerstand in seiner Kehle hielt sich hartnäckig. Seine Stimme klang rau und belegt, als er weitersprach. »Atems Grab wurde zerstört?«  

»Ja«, sagte Marik. Yugi musste sich konzentrieren, um ihn zu verstehen. Die Telefonverbindung war lausig. »Ja, ich habe es zwar nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, aber Ishizu beteuert, dass ihre Kontaktperson verlässlich ist. Also …«

»Ich verstehe schon …« Yugi lächelte verkrampft, bis ihm klar wurde, dass Marik ihn nicht sehen konnte. Sein Lächeln fiel umgehend in sich zusammen. Er lehnte sich gegen eine Wand, weil er das Gefühl hatte, jeden Moment den Halt zu verlieren. Er hörte das gurgelnde Geräusch einer Toilettenspülung.  

Marik hatte ihm alles erzählt, was Ishizus Informant ihnen übermittelt hatte. In Ägypten hatte es ein gewaltiges Unwetter gegeben, wie es dort bestimmt seit einigen Jahrhunderten nicht mehr vorgekommen war. Sogar der Nil war angesichts der völlig unerwarteten Wassermassen über die Ufer getreten. Und offensichtlich hatten die verheerendsten Auswüchse direkt über dem Tal der König getobt. Mehrere Gräber waren beschädigt worden, aber unglücklicherweise waren ausgerechnet die Schäden an Atems Grabkammer irreparabel.  

»Danke«, sagte Yugi, als ihm auffiel, dass er sehr lange kein Wort verloren hatte. Jetzt hatte er seine Stimme wieder im Griff. »Dass du mir das sagst. Und dass du trotz des Wetters rausgefahren bist.«  

»Nicht der Rede wert«, winkte Marik ab.  

»Trotzdem«, hielt Yugi dagegen, »Du hättest das nicht tun müssen. Es war bestimmt gefährlich …«  

Marik machte ein Geräusch, das Yugi nicht ganz einordnen konnte. Es klang beinahe trotzig. »Jetzt hörst du dich wie Ishizu an.«  

Er lachte; Yugi versuchte es ebenfalls, aber brachte lediglich einen krächzenden Laut zustande. Plötzlich war ihm ein düsterer Gedanke gekommen, der jeden Ton im Keim erstickte. Der Gedanke war so schrecklich, dass Yugi sich nicht traute, ihn auszusprechen. Zu groß war die Angst davor, dass es der Wirklichkeit entsprach.

Mariks Lachen verebbte nach kurzer Zeit bereits wieder und eine unangenehme Pause entstand zwischen ihnen. Marik schien nicht zu wissen, was er noch sagen sollte, und Yugi haderte mit seinen eigenen Worten. Er hatte immer noch Angst vor Mariks Antwort.

Als Marik jedoch Anstalten machte, ihr Gespräch zu beenden, war der Wunsch nach Gewissheit größer als seine Angst.  

»Warte«, sagte er hastig in jenem Moment, als Mariks Daumen bereits über dem Knopf zum Beenden des Telefonats schweben musste.  

»Ja?«  

»Sag mal«, begann Yugi, dessen Stimme wieder rau und verräterisch brüchig wurde, »Es geht  _ihm_  doch trotzdem gut, oder? Atem, meine ich. Ich weiß, dass die Grabkammern eigentlich essentiell für das Leben nach dem Tod sind. Wenn jetzt also …«  

Mariks Antwort ließ lange auf sich warten. Yugi hörte seine Atemzüge. Als er sprach, klang jedes Wort gewählt.  

»Mach dir keine Sorgen«, sagte er, »Atem befindet sich bereits auf der anderen Seite. Dort kann ihm nichts mehr zustoßen.«  

Yugi entging der Unterton nicht, in dem Marik sprach. Aber er konnte dessen Bedeutung nicht ermessen. »Ja«, sagte er, »Ja, du hast recht. Danke, Marik.«  

»Nicht dafür«, sagte Marik.  

Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander; Marik schlug vor, bald mal wieder nach Japan zu reisen, weil es hier viel leichter war, an die neuen Spieletrends und bessere Duel Monsters Karten zu kommen. Yugi freute sich darüber. Das tat er wirklich.

Sie legten gleichzeitig auf. Auf dem Display leuchtete kurz Mariks Anruferkennung auf, bevor der Startbildschirm wieder eingeblendet wurde. Yugi lächelte unwillkürlich, als seine Freunde ihm von dort entgegenwinkten. Dann wurde der Bildschirm schwarz und Yugi sah bloß noch sein eigenes Spiegelbild, welches ihn erneut an Atem erinnerte. Er spürte ein zu vertrautes Kribbeln in seiner Nase und wie seine Augen ganz feucht wurden. Der Versuch, das Unvermeidliche noch aufzuhalten, war im Grunde sinnlos. Trotzdem ärgerte er sich darüber.  

Frustriert stopfte er das Handy in eine Tasche, dann ging er in den nahegelegenen Toilettenraum, um sich das Gesicht zu waschen. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Freunde sich noch mehr um ihn sorgten.

*  
 

Luxor, Ägypten, Tag 1

»Du hast Yugi angelogen.« Die Stimme seiner Schwester klang unmissverständlich vorwurfsvoll.  

»Ich weiß«, sagte Marik. Es war zwecklos, es zu leugnen. »Aber ich konnte ihm die Wahrheit nicht sagen. Das hätte ihn fertiggemacht.«  

Ishizu schwieg. Ihr ausdrucksloses Gesicht war stoisch auf Marik gerichtet. Es machte Marik nervös, ließ ihn seine Entscheidung allerdings nicht bedauern oder gar bereuen. Er hatte Yugi gegenüber nicht ehrlich sein können. Er machte einen verächtlichen Laut und warf sein Handy achtlos auf den Küchentisch. Dann verließ er die Küche.  

»Marik!«, rief Ishizu ihm schneidend nach.   

Marik beachtete sie so gut es ging nicht. Er setzte seinen Weg fort, unterschätzte jedoch die Hartnäckigkeit seiner Schwester. Eilig lief sie ihm nach.  

»Marik!«, sagte sie erneut.  

Dieser fuhr plötzlich herum. »Was hätte ich ihm denn sonst sagen sollen?! Dass das Wohlbefinden einer Seele im Jenseits auch von den Grabbeigaben und Opfergaben abhängig ist? Und dass die wenigen Gaben, die die letzten dreitausend Jahre überstanden haben, nun vernichtet wurden?!« Der Zorn entstellte Mariks Gesicht so fürchterlich, dass Ishizu einen Schritt zurücktrat. Marik bemerkte es nicht. »Klasse Idee. Hätte Yugi bestimmt super verkraftet.«  

»Aber-«  

»Ishizu, lass es gut sein!«, schnitt Marik ihr das Wort ab und sah sie verärgert an. Seine Schwester blickte unverwandt zurück, hatte jedoch den Anstand, weitere Widerworte für sich zu behalten. Marik schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Er fühlte den Ärger in sich brennen. Rasend floss die Wut durch seine Adern, Venen und Arterien. Was für großartige Götter sie doch hatten, dachte er verächtlich. Hatten sie Yugi und Atem nicht schon genug Prüfungen auferlegt? Hatten die Beiden nicht genug geopfert, um den Schaden zu reparieren, den die Götter aufgrund ihrer Fahrlässigkeit selbst mit heraufbeschworen hatten? Atem hatte es seine Erinnerungen und sein Leben gekostet und Yugi seinen engsten Freud. Marik wusste nicht, wen von beiden es schlimmer erwischt hatte.

Er kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück, wo er eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt achtlos aus seinem Kleiderschrank zerrte. Die Hose zog er sich dort an, das T-Shirt im Gehen, während er die Garderobe im Flur anpeilte.  

»Wo willst du hin?« Seine Geschwister waren ihm gefolgt. Marik dachte an zwei Küken, die ihrer Mutter folgten, und daran, wie unangebracht dieser Gedanke war. Trotzdem traf er zu.  

»Ich will mich vergewissern«, sagte Marik bloß, stieg in seine Stiefel und nahm seinen Helm von der Anrichte. »Ich zweifle nicht an der Auskunft deines Informanten, Ishizu, aber vielleicht irrt er sich ja, was den Zustand des Grabes betrifft.«  

Er eilte zur Eingangstür hinaus, bevor man ihn aufhalten konnte.

*  
 

Domino, Japan, Tag 1

»Wartet mal, Jungs.« Jounouchi packte Honda und Otogi am Kragen und zog sie zurück, als diese dazu angesetzt hatten, auf Atem loszustürmen. Beide echauffierten sich.  

»Hey, was soll das?«, fragte Honda gereizt, während Otogi ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf.  

Jounouchi würdigte ihnen keine Antwort. Konzentriert beobachtete er Atem. Er fühlte sich, als hätte man ihn in ein Paralleluniversum verfrachtet. Es war ihm kein zur Gänze unbekanntes Gefühl. Als er damals vom bösen Bakura in Atems Erinnerungen verbannt worden war, war das Gefühl sehr ähnlich gewesen. Es war vergleichbar mit einem fremden Puzzleteil, dass man gewaltsam in ein sonst zusammenpassendes Bild gedrückt hätte. Es fühlte sich einfach verkehrt an.

Unwillkürlich lockerte sich sein Griff. Otogi nutzte die Gelegenheit und riss sich los. Grimmig richtete er seine Jacke und schoss einen verächtlichen Blick in Jounouchis Richtung. »Spinnst du? Warum hast du uns aufgehalten?«  

»Kommt euch das nicht auch komisch vor?«, entgegnete Jounouchi ohne sie anzusehen.  

»Dein Verhalten?«, konterte Otogi bissig, »Ja, ein wenig. Andererseits warst du noch nie besonders berechenbar, also was soll’s.« Er winkte lässig ab.

Jounouchi machte eine abfällige Handbewegung in Otogis Richtung, was diesen verbiestert grollen ließ. Sein Augenmerk war weiterhin vollständig auf Atem gerichtet. Jounouchi kannte beide Erscheinungsformen Atems. Er kannte Atem in der Yugi-Fassung – mangels eines besseren Begriffs dafür – und er kannte Atem in seiner originalen Erscheinung, als er Pharao von Ägypten gewesen war. Dieser Atem war eine Mischung aus beiden Formen. Er war sonnengebräunt wie vor dreitausend Jahren, hatte aber auf die antike Garderobe bestehend aus Tunika, Umhang und überbordenden Goldschmuck verzichtet. Es war seltsam, ihn Jeans und Hemd tragen und aus einem modernen Wagen mit verspiegelten Scheiben aussteigen zu sehen. Aber das war nicht der Grund, weswegen Jounouchi die anderen zurückgehalten hatte.  

»Ist euch aufgefallen, dass er nicht allein ist?«  

Verdutzt blickten Honda und Otogi ihn an, dann zurück. Beide bemerkten erstmalig, dass Atem von einem kleinen Tross Menschen begleitet wurde, die ihm aus dem Fahrzeug gefolgt waren. Einer der zwei Männer, ein großer Mann mit einer ähnlichen sonnengebräunten Hautfarbe wie Atem und langen, braunen Haaren, hielt den anderen die Tür auf, als sie Burger World betraten. Seiner sauertöpfischen Miene nach zu urteilen, war er nicht glücklich. Atem schien sich darüber zu amüsieren. Er sagte etwas zu ihm; aber es schien die Laune des Mannes nicht zu heben.  

Otogi beobachtete das Schauspiel. Er runzelte die Stirn. »Wer ist das?«

Neben ihm japste Honda erschrocken nach Luft. »Scheiße, sind das nicht …« Er beendete den Satz nicht. Er und Jounouchi tauschten einen fassungslosen Blick aus.

Otogi folgte ihrem stummen Austausch, bevor er die Arme verschränkte und missbilligend schnaubte. Er hatte das Gefühl, etwas zu verpassen. »Könntet ihr mir mal erklären, was hier los ist?« Er reckte das Kinn in die Richtung, wo die Kassenschalter waren. »Wer sind diese Typen?«  

Jounouchi sah ihn skeptisch an, bevor es auf seinem Gesicht dämmerte. »Ach, richtig, du warst ja nicht dabei, als der böse Bakura sein Rollenspiel aufgezogen hat.«  

Otogi kräuselte pikiert die Lippen, verkniff sich allerdings einen Kommentar, damit Jounouchi weitersprach. »Wir sind dort einigen von Atems Priestern begegnet, die damals die Besitzer der Millenniumsgegenstände waren.«  

»Ja und? Was willst du damit … Oh, verdammt …« Otogis Augen weiteten sich. Sein Mund stand offen und er drehte den Kopf zu Atem und dessen Begleitern. »Du meinst, diese Typen sind …«  

»Atems Hohepriester – so sieht’s aus, Kumpel. Siehst du den Typ mit dem kahlrasierten Schädel und den unheimlichen Augen? Das ist Shada, der Vorfahre von Shadee. Der Spinner hat mal versucht, Anzu umzubringen«, setzte Jounouchi erklärend hinzu, »Aber der andere Yugi hat ihn aufgehalten. Und der Typ da, der mit den langen Haaren und der Sonnenschein-Mentalität, das muss Mahaad sein. Wir haben ihn nie gesehen. Aber der schwarze Magier basiert auf ihm und seiner Ka-Bestie.«  

»Ja, Mann, die Ähnlichkeit ist nicht zu übersehen«, kommentierte Honda.  

Alle drei sahen einander an. Otogi hatte das Gesicht verkniffen, Honda kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und Jounouchi raufte sich durch die Haare. Es war nicht nur Atems Begleitung, die ihn störte. In erster Instanz wunderte er sich, warum Atem hier war. Nicht nur hier in der irdischen Welt – auch wenn das bereits eigenartig genug war – sondern hier, bei Burger World. Der Atem, den Jounouchi kannte, wäre schnurstracks zum Spieleladen gegangen. Dort war es am wahrscheinlichsten, Yugi zu treffen. Denn Atem würde nach Yugi suchen. Aber der Atem, der da an der Kasse stand und bei einem jungen Mädchen in Uniform und einem zahnspangenbesetzten Lächeln seine Bestellung aufgab, zeigte kein Anzeichen davon, auf der Suche nach Yugi zu sein.  

Plötzlich riss Jounouchi weit die Augen auf. Yugi! Scheiße!  

Beunruhigt blickte er über seine Schulter. Noch war er nicht zu sehen. Er musste noch telefonieren. Aber sein Gespräch würde sich nicht endlos hinziehen. Er würde zurückkommen … und auf einen Atem treffen, mit dem etwas nicht stimmte. Jounouchi hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.  

»Hier läuft was schief, Jungs«, sagte er düster. Er legte Honda und Otogi jeweils eine Hand auf die Schulter. »Lasst uns Yugi holen und von hier verschwinden.«  

»Was?!«, fragte Honda so laut, dass sich einige Gäste in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe empört umdrehten. Er beachtete sie nicht. »Bist du übergeschnappt? Da drüben steht unser Freund, Mann. Unser Freund, von dem wir glaubten, dass wir ihn nie wiedersehen werden.«  

»Ja, das weiß ich auch. Aber ich sag‘ euch, hier ist was faul. Der Atem, den ich kenne, würde seine Zeit nicht damit vergeuden, in einem Fastfood-Laden Burger zu kaufen, sondern nach Yugi suchen.«  

Honda öffnete den Mund, brachte aber keinen Ton zustande. Er starrte Jounouchi mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Schließlich fand er die Sprache wieder.  

»Willst du damit sagen, dass da ist nicht Atem?« Fassungslos zeigte er auf Atem.  

Jounouchi zuckte nichtssagend mit den Schultern. »Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass es keine gute Idee ist, Yugi auf diesen Atem treffen zu lassen. Ihm ging es gestern echt beschissen.«  

»Verstehe. Das wird ihn natürlich komplett umhauen.« Honda seufzte und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. »Was machen wir jetzt?«  

»Tja«, sagte Jounouchi gedehnt, während er überlegte. Eigentlich war er nicht der Denker ihrer Truppe, aber extreme Situationen erforderten extreme Maßnahmen. »Wir müssen herausfinden, was mit Atem los ist. Und wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass Yugi ihn nicht sieht. Hm … vielleicht könnte-«  

»Ryou«, sagte Otogi plötzlich.  

»Was?«, fragten Jounouchi und Honda gleichzeitig.  

»Ryou«, wiederholte Otogi. Er hatte sich nicht an ihrem Gespräch beteiligt, sondern Atem und dessen Begleitung im Auge behalten. Jetzt deutete er auf sie … und auf Ryou. Auch er hatte Atem bemerkt und trat an ihn heran. Als er die Gruppe erreichte, tippte er Atem auf die Schulter, der sich fragend umdrehte.  

Honda, Jounouchi und Otogi hielten gemeinsam die Luft an. Sie verfolgten die Begegnung wie einen spannenden Film. Ryou sprach mit Atem. Die Entfernung machte es unmöglich, die gewechselten Worte zu verstehen, aber Jounouchi entging nicht, wie Mahaad und Shada Ryou argwöhnend beäugten. Jounouchi gefiel das nicht. Ryou sah dem Grabräuber sehr ähnlich. Er befürchtete, dass sie ihn für den bösen Bakura hielten, und war bereit einzugreifen, falls sie etwas Krummes versuchten. Doch nichts geschah. Atem und Ryou unterhielten sich einfach nur. Ryou musste Atem etwas zeigen, denn dieser betrachtete nachdenklich einen Gegenstand, den Ryou in Händen hielt. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf; Ryou verbeugte sich dankbar, kehrte ihm den Rücken zu und ging zurück zu seinen Freunden. In seiner Hand hielt er seine eigene Brieftasche. Er machte sein sehr ernstes Gesicht.  

»Das ist Atem«, sagte Ryou, als er die anderen erreichte.    

»Bist du ganz sicher?«, fragte Jounouchi.  

Ryou nickte. Aber die Tatsache schien ihn nicht zu erfreuen. Wenn überhaupt dann beunruhigte sie ihn. Er saugte nervös an seine Unterlippe. »Das ist Atem«, erklärte er noch einmal, »Aber er hat sich nicht an mich erinnert.«  

»Wie meinst du das?«

»Als ich Atem sah, habe ich mich gefragt, warum er nicht bei Yugi ist. Also wollte ich herausfinden, was los ist. Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen, aber er schien mich überhaupt nicht wiederzuerkennen …« Ryou pausierte. Da die Anderen ihn lediglich sprachlos ansahen, die Münder weit offenstehend, nutzte er den Moment, um tief Luft zu holen, um sich zu wappnen. Dann sagte er: »Er hat keine Erinnerungen an mich. Und wenn meine Vermutung stimmt, dann dürfte er sich auch nicht an euch erinnern. Oder Yugi. Ich glaube, er hat seine gesamten Erinnerungen an uns verloren.«  

Die anderen starrten ihn bloß an. Niemand war in der Lage, ein Wort zu verlieren.  

Ryous Lippen verzogen sich zu einem merkwürdigen, gequälten Lächeln. »Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr das seht … Aber ich schätze mal, er hat wirklich ein ziemlich schlechtes Gedächtnis …«  

»Wer hat ein schlechtes Gedächtnis?«  

Yugi hatte sein Telefonat beendet und war zurückgekehrt. Er sah ein wenig blass aus, doch ansonsten schien es ihm einigermaßen gutzugehen. Neugierig sah er seine Freunde an, die rasch nervöse Blicke austauschten.

Honda war der erste, der schließlich sprach. »Ach, Ryou hier hat nur eben festgestellt, dass unser Jou ständig vergisst, wie oft du ihn schon bei Duel Monsters fertiggemacht hast.« Er grinste schief, legte eine Hand auf Yugis Schulter und bugsierte ihn so zum Ausgang. »Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zu dir gehen und du dort Jou noch einmal besiegst … Ich will sehen, wie ihm in den Hintern getreten wird!«  

»Wie bitte?« Yugi sah reichlich verwirrt aus, folgte Honda aber nichtsdestotrotz hinaus. Ryou lief ihnen hinterher, warf aber einen nervösen Blick über die Schulter, bevor er hinausging. Otogi machte ebenfalls Anstalten, aber Jounouchi hielt ihn auf.  

»Wie viel Geld hast du noch?«  

Otogi antwortete nicht. Er hob lediglich eine Augenbraue.  

»Los, jetzt rück schon raus mit der Sprache!«, forderte Jounouchi. Sie hatten keine Zeit für diese Diskussion.  

»Ein wenig habe ich schon noch«, antwortete Otogi vage.  

»Reicht es für ein Taxi?«  
 

Otogi sah ihn verdutzt an. »Was?«

»Reicht es für ein Taxi?«, wiederholte Jounouchi eindringlich. Er kämpfte mit dem Drang, Otogi am Kragen zu packen und kräftig durchzuschütteln.  

»Denk schon«, antwortete Otogi schulterzuckend. Daraufhin klopfte Jounouchi ihm bekräftigend auf die Schulter.  

»Gut«, sagte er, »Weil ich nämlich eine Aufgabe für dich habe.«  

*

»Dieser Junge war eigenartig«, stellte Mahaad fest, als sich der Wagen wieder in Bewegung setzte.  

»Das ist Japan«, entgegnete Atem. Mahaads Urteil überraschte ihn nicht. Deswegen schenkte er ihm nur so viel Beachtung, wie es der Anstand gebot. »Hier ist vieles anders.«  

»Darauf wollte ich nicht hinaus.« Der penetrante Geruch von Fast Food, der sich im Wagen ausgebreitet hatte, schien Mahaad schneller gereizt zu machen als sonst. Wenig überraschend hatte er es nicht gestattet, direkt bei Burger World zu essen, weswegen Burger, Pommes und Softdrinks nun eine Stadtrundfahrt frei Haus erhielten. »Dieser Junge … er kam mir bekannt vor.«  

Dieses Mal antwortete Atem nicht. Schweigend blickte er zum Fenster hinaus. Am Straßenrand zogen gewaltige Wolkenkratzer aus verspiegeltem Glas vorbei, doch Atem schenkte ihnen kaum Beachtung, obwohl sie ihn am Vortag noch fasziniert hatten. Er wusste, worauf Mahaad hinauswollte. Denn ihn hatte das gleiche Gefühl befallen. Irgendwie war ihm dieser Junge bekannt vorgekommen, obwohl er sich vollkommen gewiss war, ihm nie zuvor begegnet zu sein. Noch in Burger World hatte er versucht, ihn einzuordnen. Aber das hatte seine Kopfschmerzen bloß verschlimmert.

Als Mahaad sich abwandte, um den Straßenverkehr im Rückspiel im Auge zu behalten, presste Atem eine Hand gegen seine Stirn und die Zähne fest zusammen. Sie verfolgten ihn nun schon seit ihrer Ankunft. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Jetlag so heftige Auswirkungen haben würde. Noch in der Nacht – und ohne Mahaads Wissen – hatte Atem eine Schmerztablette genommen, doch entweder wirkte sie nicht oder sie wirkte und er hatte ihren Zweck missverstanden. Denn wenn überhaupt so waren die Schmerzen bestenfalls unverändert geblieben. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, sie zu vergessen.  

*  
 

Tal der Könige (Luxor), Ägypten, Tag 1

Das Tal der Könige lag nicht weit vom Wohnhaus der Familie Ishtar entfernt. Trotzdem waren im Osten bereits die ersten Anzeichen des bevorstehenden Sonnenaufgangs zu erahnen, als Marik es erreichte. Dort war der Himmel pastellfarben. Wie Ishizu es vorausgesagt hatte, herrschte eine für diese frühe Stunde ungewöhnliche Geschäftigkeit. Archäologen und Arbeiter wuselten emsig über das Areal. Es hatte etwas von einem sehr betriebsamen Ameisenhügel.

Marik ließ sein Motorrad am Rand des Tals stehen und bewältigte den Rest des Weges zu Fuß. Atems Grabkammer lag zwischen zerklüfteten Felswänden. Normalerweise waren hier nur sehr wenige Forscher unterwegs, was zweifelsohne Ishizus Einmischungen zu verdanken war. Sie musste irgendeine Sondergenehmigung erwirkt haben, die Ruhestörer fernhielt. Doch diese schien aufgrund des Unwetters außer Kraft gesetzt worden zu sein, denn bereits der Weg zur Grabkammer war ungewöhnlich stark frequentiert. Zwischen den in knöchellange, traditionellen Gewänder gekleideten Arbeitern wuselten vereinzelt Archäologen und Restauratoren in khakifarbenen Shorts und Hemden umher. Niemand von ihnen schien großartig Notiz von Marik zu nehmen, worüber er dankbar war, denn so hatte er Gelegenheit, die in den Felsen geschlagene Grabkammer von außen zu inspizieren. Da er erst am Vortag hier gewesen war, um die Geschenke zu übergeben, erwartete er, die Beschädigungen auf Anhieb zu erkennen. Doch er konnte nichts entdecken. Die Grabkammer schien äußerlich völlig unversehrt zu sein. Sie sah genauso aus wie am Vortag – eine fest im Felsen verankerte Gruft. Das war eigenartig. Als Ishizu Marik eröffnet hatte, dass Atems Grabkammer im Zuge des Unwetters beschädigt worden war, hatte er damit gerechnet, dass das Unwetter die umliegenden Felswände abgetragen oder ein Blitz eingeschlagen hatte. Aber dies war ganz offensichtlich nicht der Fall.

Marik schob sich an einen Schwarm Arbeiter vorbei, dir vor der Grabkammer Kriegsrat hielten, und trat ein. Endlich fand er die Beschädigung, von der Ishizus Kontaktmann gesprochen hatte. Die Innenräume waren komplett zerstört – als hätte man die gesamte Kammer einmal um die ganze Achse gedreht. Alles lag in Schutt. Einige tragenden Säulen waren in der Mitte umgeknickt wie Streichhölzer. Dadurch hatten die wenigen, die noch standen, die Last der Decke nicht mehr vollständig tragen können. Tiefe Risse zogen sich durch das Gestein; teilweise war die Decke eingestürzt und man hatte sie provisorisch mit Holzbalken stabilisiert, damit sie den umherstreunenden Arbeitern nicht auf die Köpfe fiel.  

Marik spürte die Enttäuschung wie einen Stein in seinen Magen sinken und dort schwer liegen bleiben. Ishizus Informant hatte Recht. Die Schäden waren nicht zu reparieren. Aber vielleicht waren die hinteren Kammern in einem besseren Zustand. Das Unwetter hatte sie womöglich gar nicht erreicht.

Der Eingangshalle schloss sich die Kammer der Spiele an, wo bewaffnete Steinsoldaten einen labyrinthartigen Weg zur zentralen Königskammer bewachten. Vor dreitausend Jahren hätte man darin theoretisch Atems Körper beigesetzt, aber dieser war aufgrund des Bannes, mit dem Zorc und Atems Seele in das Puzzle gesperrt worden waren, vernichtet worden. Trotzdem … wenn sie halbwegs unbeschädigt war, dann war Atems Friede im Totenreich womöglich doch noch gewährleistet.  

Aber Mariks Hoffnungen schrumpften, als er die Kammer der Spiele betrat. Auch dieser Raum war beschädigt worden. Hier waren die stützenden Säulen ebenfalls zerbrochen und die Decke einsturzgefährdet. Hinzu kam die Zerstörung der schmalen, steinernen Stege, die über eine endlose Schlucht geführt hatten. Sie waren verschwunden – genauso wie die schakalköpfigen Wächterstatuen, die auf ihnen platziert worden waren. Marik hatte so eine ungefähre Ahnung, welches Schicksal ihnen widerfahren war, und trat näher an den Abgrund. Er war so tief, dass man den Grund nicht sehen konnte.

Ernüchtert machte er einen Schritt zurück. Bei dieser Schwere der Beschädigung gab es wenig Hoffnung, dass die Königskammer nichts abbekommen hatte. Tatsächlich schien der Schaden hier sogar noch größere Ausmaße angenommen zu haben.

Dies ließ Marik stutzen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Stirnrunzelnd nahm er die Kammer erneut in Augenschein. Wenn das Unwetter für die Zerstörung des Grabes verantwortlich gewesen war, dann hätten die Beschädigung außen und in der vorderen Kammer wesentlich gravierender sein müssen als im Inneren des Grabes. Aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Die Schäden  _in_  der Kammer waren größer. Als hätte man sie nicht von außen, sondern von innen verwüstet …  

Plötzlich riss Marik die Augen auf. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Stein in den Nacken. Das Unwetter hatte das Grab nicht zerstört.  

»Das darf nicht wahr sein! Verdammt!«  

Er machte kehrt und rannte aus der Grabkammer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bevor mich jemand wegen geschichtliche Unkorrektheit steinigt ... Mein Wissen über das antike Ägypten ist nicht so gigantisch. Gerade beim Totenkult steige ich nicht ganz durch, weswegen ich mich stellenweise auf die künstlerische Freiheit berufe ... aber hey, Yu-Gi-Oh! ist ohnehin nicht bekannt für seine geschichtliche Genauigkeit (oder Logik).


	4. Kapitel 3: Tag 2

**Kapitel 3 – Tag 2**  
 

*  
 

Tokyo, Japan, Tag 2

Mahaad beobachtete das grüne Taxi. Das hatte er bereits am Vortag getan. Schon da hatte er es nicht dem Zufall zugeschrieben, dass ihnen ein Wagen durch die riesige Stadt gefolgt war. Doch heute war er vollkommen überzeugt von dieser These. Jemand verfolgte sie.

Er zog sich von der Fensterfront zurück, die zwei Seiten des großzügig geschnittenen Raums einnahm – für japanische Verhältnisse war es beinahe riesig – und verließ ihn zügig. Seine Schritte machten ein rhythmisches Geräusch auf dem gewienerten Holzboden.

Die Wohnung war spartanisch eingerichtet – wie aus einem Katalog für teure, moderne Inneneinrichtung entsprungen. Es gab gerade so viel, wie notwendig war. Denn niemand würde hier viel Zeit verbringen.

Das Büro von Aknamkanon war der Ort, an dem es am wahrscheinlichsten war, eben jenen Mann anzutreffen, wenn dieser sich nicht in der Botschaft befand oder anderweitigen politischen Ereignissen beiwohnte. Vor der Tür aus Teakholz blieb Mahaad stehen, schloss die Augen und tat einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor er anklopfte. Als er eintrat, verneigte er sich tief. Ein heiseres, warmes Lachen erreichte Mahaads Ohren keinen Moment später.  

»Wie oft müssen wir noch darüber sprechen, Mahaad?«  

Mahaad erhob sich, um einem amüsiert dreinblickenden Aknamkanon entgegenzublicken.  

Atem und sein Vater besaßen äußerlich nur eine Handvoll Ähnlichkeiten. Wo Aknamkanon hoch gewachsen und breitschultrig war, da war Atem von kleiner und wenig muskulöser Statur. Atems Frisur war schrill und bunt, Aknamkanons Haare und Bart dagegen längst ergraut … Mahaad hätte diese Liste weiterführen können, tat es aber nicht. Denn so groß ihre äußerlichen Unterschiede waren, die Persönlichkeiten von Vater und Sohn glichen sich dafür wie Sandkörner in der Wüste. Mahaad wusste es nicht anders auszudrücken: Beide waren einfach  _gut_. Gute, anständige Menschen.  

»Ich bitte um Verzeihung«, entgegnete Mahaad und musste dem Drang widerstehen, sich erneut zu verneigen. Aknamkanon winkte ab. Er saß an einem Schreibtisch, der – wie auch der Rest der Möblierung – ein bisschen fremd in diesem Jahrhundert wirkte. Die gesamte Einrichtung war aus edlem, lasiertem Holz gefertigt worden. Es gab hohe, verschnörkelte Regale, in denen ehrwürdige Folianten standen, und ein Farnengewächs, das in einem verzierten Topf in einer Ecke stand. Alles wirkte entsprechend kostspielig. Lediglich ein Laptop, dessen Lüftung leise surrte, war das einzige Zugeständnis an dieses Jahrtausend.  

Mahaad lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Aknamkanon, der ihn mit stiller Erwartung musterte. Wissend, dass ihm das Wort erteilt war, begann Mahaad zu berichten, was ihm aufgefallen war. Er berichtete von dem jungen Mann, der sie Burger World angesprochen hatte und der Mahaad so vage bekannt vorgekommen war, obwohl er überzeugt war, ihm nie zuvor begegnet zu sein … dann dass Taxi, welches ihnen am Vortag gefolgt war … und nun stand erneut ein Taxi vor dem Gebäude. Aknamkanon hörte zu ohne ihn zu unterbrechen. Nachdenklich strich er sich über seinen ergrauten Bart. Als Mahaad seinen Bericht beendete, fragte er: »Dasselbe Taxi?«    

»Nein«, antwortete Mahaad. Er hatte die Frage erwartet und setzte hinzu: »Auch nicht der gleiche Fahrer. Ich konnte ihn beobachten, als er ausstieg, um zu rauchen.«  

»Der Fahrgast?«  

»Möglicherweise. Heute hatte ich noch keinen Blick auf ihn; gestern war es ein junger Mann, vermutlich noch ein Teenager. Er …« Mahaad zögerte. Da dieses Gebaren im höchsten Maße ungewöhnlich war, war ihm Aknamkanons Aufmerksamkeit gewiss. Mahaad räusperte sich, bevor er erneut sprach: »Nun, er … Seine Erscheinung war eher ungewöhnlich. Er trug Würfel als Ohrringe.« Mahaad verzog bei der bloßen Erinnerung ein Gesicht, als sei diese ungewöhnliche Modemacke eine Erscheinung einer kurz bevorstehenden Apokalypse. Aknamkanon jedoch amüsierte sich – in der ihm eigenen majestätischen Art. »Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, es könnte auch ein Bekannter meines Sohns gewesen sein. Atem umgibt sich gerne mit Exzentrikern.«  

Allein die Bemerkung dieser leidigen Angewohnheit Atems ließ Mahaads Gesichtsausdruck gewittrig werden. Mana, schoss es ihm griesgrämig durch den Kopf. Doch er äußerte diesen Gedanken nicht laut. Er wartete eine Entscheidung Aknamkanons ab. Der fuhr sich erneut mit einer Hand über den Bart. Er ließ sich den Bericht abermals durch den Kopf gehen, wog jede mögliche, weitere Handlung ab.  

»Bisher ist noch nichts geschehen«, sprach Aknamkanon schließlich, »also unternimm vorerst nichts.«  

»Ja«, antworte Mahaad.  

»Aber behalte die Lage im Auge. Wenn du denkst, es sei notwendig, dann greife ein.«  

»Natürlich.« Mahaads Antwort war so steif wie die Körperhaltung eines Soldaten beim Salut.  

Aknamkanon nahm es unkommentiert hin. Er schien zufriedengestimmt. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Uhrzeitanzeige des Computers … und er seufzte. Offenbar war es an der Zeit, aufzubrechen. Er erhob sich, der Rechner wurde zugeklappt und etwaig benötigte Unterlagen geordnet. Mahaad machte sich bereit, sich zurückzuziehen, nun das er seine Anweisungen erhalten hatte. Doch als er sich zum Gehen wandte, wurde er zurückgerufen.  

»Einen Moment noch, Mahaad.«  

Mahaad blieb unmittelbar stehen. Er musste dem Impuls widerstehen, nicht niederzuknien. »Ja?«  

»Hat Atem euren Verfolger bemerkt?«  

»Nein, er hat keine Ahnung«, sagte Mahaad und fügte in Gedanken hinzu, dass dies keineswegs seinem Geschick oder Fähigkeiten zu zuschreiben.  

Aknamkanon nickte. Inzwischen hatten sich auf dem zusammengeklappten Laptop mehrere Pappordner gestapelt. »Sehr gut. Sofern es möglich ist, sollte dies unverändert bleiben. Denn wir beide kennen meinen Sohn … du möglicherweise sogar besser als ich es tue.« Bei dieser Bemerkung zog ein eigentümlich vergrämter Ausdruck über sein Gesicht. Mahaad wusste, warum.

Aknamkanons berufliche Pflichten spannten ihn sehr ein, dementsprechend begrenzt war seine freie Zeit – auch die für seinen Sohn. Soweit Mahaad informiert war, hatten sie vor drei Monaten zuletzt von Angesicht zu Angesicht miteinander gesprochen.

»Von daher«, sprach Aknamkanon weiter, »wäre es mitnichten von Vorteil, wenn Atem etwas von dem erführe, was wir eben besprochen haben ... Ich fürchte, er fände die Situation eher faszinierend als besorgniserregend.«

Mahaad grimassierte. Dieser Gedanke war ihm ebenfalls schon ereilt. Und wie Aknamkanon war auch er zum gleichen Schluss gekommen. Mit Sicherheit würde Atem » _Vergnügen_ « an dieser Sache finden. »Ich verstehe. Natürlich. Ich werde diskret vorgehen.«  

»Sehr gut.« Aknamkanon nahm Laptop und Unterlagen vom Schreibtisch und offenbarte ein wohlwollendes Lächeln. »Ich danke dir, mein Freund.«  

Mahaad war so erschüttert ob dieser Dankesworte, dass er sogar vergaß, den Abschiedsgruß zu erwidern, als Aknamkanon das Büro verließ. Er war tatsächlich bewegt.

*

Der Wagen bewegte sich in einem kriechenden Tempo durch die Innenstadt. Der Berufsverkehr hatte sämtliche Straßen verstopft. Dies machte es leichter, das Taxi nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, welches sie verfolgte. Mahaad versicherte sich regelmäßig im Rückspiegel. Gleichzeitig war er bemüht, andere Ungewöhnlichkeiten aufzuspüren.  

»Meinst du nicht, du übertreibst?« Atem hob provokant eine Augenbraue und grinste schief. Wie Mahaad saß er auf der Rückbank des Wagens. Allein der Umstand, dass sie sich auf den Weg zu einer Schule befanden, die einen nicht unerheblichen Monatsbetrag einforderte, hatte ihn nicht davon überzeugen können, sich einen anderen Kleidungsstil anzueignen. Er trug die übliche unorthodoxe Kleidung bestehend aus zu viel Leder, Nieten und Ösen. Das war die Krux an einer privaten Schule, die sich in einem Land befand, wo ein ohnehin schon autoritäres Schulsystem herrschte – man versuchte, den zahlenden Eltern Neuartiges zu bieten.  

»Ich habe meine Anweisungen«, entgegnete Mahaad, »Wie du sehr genau weißt.«  _Zumindest teilweise._  

»Wir wären aber deutlich schneller, wenn wir die U-Bahn nehmen …«  

»Keine Chance.«  

Mahaad entging nicht, wie Atem sich ein Stöhnen verkniff und mit den Augen rollte. Er wusste, wie sehr ihn diese ständige Überwachung frustrierte. Aber sie war notwendig. In Ägypten gab es zu viele Unruhen. Das politische System war instabil; mehrere Gruppierungen kämpften um die Vorherrschaft. Bei den wenigsten war Aknamkanon beliebt. Sie wollten seinen Einfluss, den er auf inländische wie ausländische Politik besaß, doch seine Einstellungen wurden als zu liberal und weltoffen verteufelt. Doch falls jemand das richtige Druckmittel in die Hände fiele …  

Ein weiteres unterdrücktes Stöhnen beendete Mahaads Gedankengang. Atem hatte Augen wie Lippen fest zusammengepresst, mit dem Handballen rieb er sich über die Stirn.   

Mahaads Mund wurde schmal. »Wie schlimm ist es?«  

»Was?«, fragte Atem abwesend. Er zog rasch die Hand zurück. Es war fast überzeugend.  

»Deine Schmerzen«, präzisierte Mahaad, »Wie schlimm sind sie?«  

Atem zögerte eine Antwort hinaus. Mahaad sah den Kampf, den Stolz und Loyalität in seinem Inneren ausfochten, sich auch in seinen Augen widerspiegeln. Er wollte es leugnen und gleichzeitig die Wahrheit sagen. Er entschied sich für Letzteres.  

»Ich nahm an, diese Kopfschmerzen kämen vom Jetlag. Daher hatte ich gehofft, sie wären spätestens heute vorüber. Aber bestenfalls sind sie über Nacht nicht schlimmer geworden.«  

»Eine Erkältung?«  

»Ich denke nicht. Abgesehen von den Kopfschmerzen geht es mir gut.« Atem fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn, als wolle er sicherstellen, dass sein Schädel noch nicht geborsten war.  

»Soll ich den Fahrer bitten, an einer Apotheke anzuhalten?«  

»Ach …« Atem gewann sich ein spöttisches, gleichwohl leicht schmerzverzerrtes Lächeln ab. »Verstößt das nicht gegen deine Anweisungen?«  

Mahaad strafte ihn mit einem frostigen Blick ab. Atem kniff den Mund zusammen, dann fummelte er aus seiner Hosentasche einen zerknitterten Tablettenblister. Er hielt ihn Mahaad zur Inspektion hin. Drei Tabletten waren bereits aus der Zehnerpackung herausgedrückt worden. Aspirin. Als Mahaad nickte, verstaute er den Blister wieder.

Sie fuhren weiter ohne ein Wort zu verlieren. Atem hatte sich dem Seitenfenster zugewandt und beobachtete, wie Passanten an ihnen vorbeihasteten. Schüler in ihren Schuluniformen, Büroangestellte in ihren Anzügen und Kostümen. Fahrradkuriere schlängelten sich mit waghalsigen Manövern durch den Berufsverkehr.  

»Wirst du meinem Vater davon erzählen?«  

Die Frage ereilte Mahaad keineswegs überraschend. Auch er hatte sich darüber bereits Gedanken gemacht. Schweigend sah er Atem an, doch der erwiderte nicht den Blick. Er beobachtete das Geschehen außerhalb des Wagens.  

»Vater hat genügend Dinge um die Ohren, die seine volle Aufmerksamkeit fordern. Ich möchte vermeiden, dass er sich von einer solchen Banalität ablenken lässt.«  

Mahaad ließ es sich durch den Kopf gehen. Atems Argumentation war durchaus plausibel.  

»Einverstanden«, erklärte er schließlich, »Ich werde ihm nichts erzählen … solange es die Situation nicht erfordert … und du mir versprichst, mich zu informieren, falls du dich nicht besser fühlst.«  

Weil Atems Gesicht sich auf der getönten Scheibe spiegelte, entging Mahaad nicht der widerstrebende Ausdruck, der sich darauf abzeichnete. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich.

Es hätte nicht deutlicher sein können, dass er sich niemals an diese Abmachung halten würde.  

*  
 

Luxor, Ägypten, Tag 2

Marik hatte nicht bemerkt, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Als er von der Inspektion der Grabkammer zurückgekehrt war, hatte er seinen Geschwistern einen kurzen Abriss dessen gegeben, was er festgestellt hatte, und sich dann unmittelbar in die Bibliothek zurückzuziehen. Fortan hatte er seine Umgebung ausgeblendet. Und das, wie er viel später feststellte, ausgesprochen erfolgreich.  

Die Bibliothek war Bestandteil ihres Clans, seit sich dieser in den Dienst des Pharaos gestellt hatte. Über die vergangenen drei Jahrtausende hinweg hatten hier allerlei Schriften einen Unterschlupf gefunden. Sie umfasste Protokolle überlieferter Rituelle, Abhandlungen zu magischen Prozessen und Anwendungen sowie einen umfassenden Codex zu den Verhaltensweisen eines Clanwächters sowie – seit Marik sich der Verwaltung angenommen hatte – mehrere Ausgaben von Marvel-Comicheften, einige aus Japan mitgebrachte Mangas und die ersten drei Bände von Harry Potter.

Auch war die Bibliothek inzwischen umgezogen. Aus einen dunklen Verlies in den Katakomben eines stillgelegten Brunnenschachts in ein halbwegs komfortabel eingerichtetes Zimmer in ihrem Anwesen nahe Luxor.  

An diesem Ort verbrachte Marik viel Zeit, gewöhnlich um sich den deutlich zeitgenössischeren Werken hinzugeben. Doch heute hatte er sich andere Literatur herausgesucht. Zahllose Bücher hatte er aus den Regalen geholt. Schwere, in ledergebundene Folianten, die man schon vor Jahrhunderten verfasst hatte. Teilweise waren die Seiten noch aus Papyrus, die Texte mit Hand geschrieben und kaum noch dechiffrieren. Marik musste sich tief über die Bücher lehnen, um sie lesen zu können. Es war schon einige Jahre her, dass er Altägyptisch gelesen hatte. Seine Kenntnisse waren eingestaubt. Er musste sich konzentrieren; nicht selten bewegten sich seine Lippen, um Worte zu formen, die im Kontext gesehen vielleicht Sinn ergaben. Er suchte nach einer Erklärung. Es musste einen Grund geben, weshalb Atems Grabkammer von innen heraus in Schutt und Asche gelegt worden war. Davon war er überzeugt. Er meinte sogar, schon einmal von einem solchen Phänomen gelesen zu haben. In einem dieser Bücher hatte etwas dazu gestanden. Nur war es Jahre her, dass er sich zuletzt damit beschäftigt hatte.

Nachdem er das zehnte Buch durchforstet und noch kein Ergebnis hatte, begann Marik, sich wirklich zu ärgern. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer ungeduldigen Grimasse. Frust war etwas, womit Marik eher schlecht umgehen konnte. Er wusste das. Er konnte es nicht ändern.

An seinen Händen traten Adern, Venen und Sehnen hervor. Er schlug das Buch zu, holte aus und fegte es mit einer Armbewegung schwungvoll vom Tisch. Es flog in einem hohen Bogen durch den Raum, ehe es an eine Wand klatschte. Nur wenige Zentimeter von Rishids Gesicht entfernt, der mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf ein kläglich am Boden liegendes Buch niederblickte.    

»Darf ich fragen, was dir …« Er las den Titel. » … Ahmoses drittes Theorem zum Jenseits getan hat?«  

»Es hat mir die falschen Antworten gegeben«, sagte Marik frustriert.  

»Hast du denn die richtigen Fragen gestellt?« An Rishids Lippen zupfte die vage Andeutung eines verkümmerten Lächelns, bevor er die unzähligen Bücher bemerkte, die Marik um sich herum aufgetürmt hatte. Er studierte die Schriften auf den Rücken und Einbänden. »Wonach suchst du?«  

»Nach etwas, dass mir erklärt, was los war …«, gab Marik frustriert zurück. »Das war kein Unwetter, das Atems Grabkammer zerstört hat. Jedenfalls kein gewöhnliches. Da ist was anderes passiert.«  

»Was ist deine Vermutung?«, fragte Rishid sofort. Marik kam nicht umhin, ihn für seine Loyalität zu bewundern. Er verbarg seine Zweifel nicht. Das konnte er gar nicht, denn sie existierten nicht.     

»Die Schäden  _im_  Grab waren größer als die außerhalb«, erklärte Marik, »Deswegen glaube ich, dass die Verwüstung sich von innen nach außen bahngebrochen hat.«  

»Von innen? Aber wie?«  

Marik zuckte mit den Achseln. »Keine Ahnung.«  

»Und das Unwetter?«, fragte Rishid weiter, »Du sagtest, es sei kein gewöhnliches Gewitter gewesen …«  

»Das nehme ich jedenfalls an.« Marik lehnte sich zurück, wobei er die Füße gegen die Tischkante stemmte. Er wippte auf den Hinterbeinen seines Stuhls vor und zurück. »Ich schätze, was auch immer die Schäden ausgelöst hat, hat auch das Unwetter heraufbeschworen. Es war somit nicht der Grund der Zerstörung, sondern bloß eine Begleiterscheinung der echten Ursache.«  

Rishid gab einen langgezogenen, nachdenklich Laut von sich. Marik wusste, dass diese Art der Artikulation bei seinem Bruder jede mögliche Bedeutung haben konnte … von einer Bekundung seines Interesses an einem Thema bis hin zu einem versteckten Hinweis darauf, dass er längst die Lösung des Rätsels parat hatte und man ihn nur noch danach fragen musste. Er sah ihn abschätzig an. »Fällt dir dazu was ein?«  

»Hm …«, machte Rishid.  

Marik fiel es schwer, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. »Raus mit der Sprache.«  

»Hm …«  
 

»Rishid …!«, knurrte Marik warnend. Manchmal, ja, nur manchmal, da glaubte er wirklich, sein Bruder täte dies alleinig, um ihm damit gehörig auf den Keks zu gehen.  

Rishid schwieg einen Augenblick. In seinen Augen ruhte ein eigenartig distanzierter Ausdruck, als wären seine Gedanken in eine fremde Welt eingekehrt. Dann sagte er: »Ra.« Mehr nicht.  

Marik wollte schon aus der Haut fahren und ihm einige nicht sehr angemessen Worte an den Kopf schleudern, als ihm klar wurde, dass Rishid ihm diesmal tatsächlich eine Antwort gegeben hatte, gleichwohl deren Informationsgehalt nicht unbedingt seinen Ansprüchen genügte.  

»Ra«, wiederholte er hohl, »Der Gott  _Ra_?«  

»Genau der«, sagte Rishid und plötzlich sah er Marik abschätzig an, »Erinnerst du dich nicht?«  

»Erinnern?« Marik klang verblüfft. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. »Woran soll ich mich erinnern?«  

Rishid gab ihm keine Antwort. In seinen dunklen, warmen Augen zeichnete sich eine Mischung aus Trauer und Skepsis ab. Er wandte den Blick ab und tat einen schwerfälligen Atemzug.

»Wir haben damals Ra gefälscht … für das Battle City Turnier. Wir wollten damit-«  

»-Kaiba und Atem täuschen, ja …«, beendete Marik den Satz. Er konnte sich erinnern … zu seinem größten Bedauern. »Ich wollte ihr Vertrauen gewinnen. Also habe ich eine falsche Identität angenommen … und damit sie keinen Verdacht schöpften, hast du dich als Marik ausgegeben. Dafür brauchtest du natürlich den geflügelten Drachen des Ra … Aber ich wollte dir meine Karte nicht geben, also haben wir eine Kopie angefertigt.«  

Rishid nickte, wobei die Bewegung so langsam war, als liefe sie in Zeitlupe ab. Sein Blick war merkwürdig leer geworden. »Schließlich habe ich die Karte gespielt, in meinem Duell mit Jounouchi. Zunächst nahmen wir an, es sei geglückt, denn Ra erschien, aber dann …«  

»… kam das Unwetter.« Marik hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen. Er konnte die Situation noch deutlich vor sich sehen. Bevor Rishid Ra beschwor, da war der Himmel über Domino klar gewesen. Man hatte sogar die Sterne sehen können – allerdings nur, weil Kaiba es nicht hatte lassen können, dass Turnier auf einem protzigen Luftschiff auszurichten, welches weit über dem künstlichen Lichtermeer der japanischen Metropolregion geschwebt war. Aber dann, als Ra auf das Feld berufen wurde, hatte sich der Himmel plötzlich zugezogen. Schwarzen Wolken hatten die Sterne verhangen und aus Ras goldenem Körper waren Blitze gen Boden niedergefahren. Es waren eigenartige Blitze gewesen und wie zielgerichtet sie auf Rishid und Jounouchi zugeschossen waren … Marik wusste noch, was er damals gedacht hatte, als er dort oben auf dem Deck ausgeharrt hatte, den Millenniumsstab fest hinter seinen Rücken haltend. Um ihn herum waren Schreie und Rufe ausgebrochen. Panik. Nur Marik war ruhig geblieben. Denn sein Geist hatte sich an ein altes Buch erinnert, welches er noch als Junge gelesen hatte. Eine alte Überlieferung, wonach …  

»Du bist ein Genie!«, sagte er und sprang so schnell auf, dass er seinen Stuhl nach hinten umwarf. Er rannte durch von Regalen flankierte Gänge.

Jetzt wusste er, welches Buch er brauchte. Er blieb in einer hinteren Reihe stehen, riss zielstrebig ein Buch aus einem Regal und war an seine Ausgangsposition zurückgekehrt, bevor Rishid überhaupt einen Schritt getan hatte.

Marik blätterte das Buch durch. Das war es. Nach diesem Buch hatte er gesucht. Er schlug die Seiten um, immer mehrere auf einmal. Gleich, dachte er begierig. Gleich hatte er die Stelle, nach der er …

»Da!«, rief Marik und musste sich einen triumphalen Jubelschrei samt hochgestreckter Faust verbeißen, als er die Seite fand. Auf ihr stand nicht viel. Nur ein paar Zeilen. Doch mit jedem Wort, das Marik lass, da spürte er, wie sein Puls in die Höhe schnellte. Wie sein Herz lauter und kräftiger in seiner Brust schlug und sein Atem wurde abgehackter. Wenn das stimmte … wenn das wirklich stimmte, was dort geschrieben stand, dann … Seine Gedanken drehten sich. Überschlugen sich. Eine Freude, von der er vor ein paar Stunden noch nicht einmal zu hoffen gewagt hatte, sie in nächste Zeit überhaupt zu empfinden, flutete seinen Verstand. Plötzlich war er euphorisch. Voller Zuversicht. Endlich würden die Dinge sich ins Gute verkehren. Nicht für ihn. Sein Leben verlief längst wieder in geoordneten Bahnen. Aber für Yugi, denn …  _Er ist wieder da. Er ist wieder da._  

»Wer ist wieder da?«  

Marik hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ihm diese letzten Worte laut entfahren waren und Rishid ihn sorgenvoll ansah. Vielleicht glaubte er, Marik sei verrückt geworden … oder wenigstens verrückter, als er es zuvor gewesen war. Aber das hätte ihn kaum weniger tangieren können.  

»Atem«, sagte er hastig, »Atem ist zurück.«  

Und bevor Rishid auch nur einen Ton hervorbrachte, da drückte Marik ihm das Buch vor die Nase.  

»Lies das, dann verstehst du es.«  

Rishid las … und seine Augen flogen so weit auf, dass Marik sich zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt ganz köstlich darüber amüsiert hätte. Aber nicht jetzt.  

»Verstehst du?«, fragte er eindringlich. Er wollte Rishid am Kragen packen und ihn schütteln. Ihm sofort eine Antwort entlocken. »Verstehst du, was das bedeutet …?«

»Ich …« Rishids Stimme war rau. Er zögerte, dann nickte er. »Ja. Ja, ich verstehe es … und ich glaube es.«  

Marik hätte einen Luftsprung machen können. Doch dafür hatte er keine Zeit. Jetzt mussten sie handeln. Ein Plan musste her, zügig. Denn womöglich blieb Atem nicht viel Zeit.  

*  
 

Domino, Japan, Tag 2

»… Tja, und das war’s«, sagte Otogi, »Seit Atem von dieser Schule zurück ist, habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Ich denke auch nicht, dass sich heute daran noch was ändert.«  

Jounouchi klemmte sich das Telefon zwischen Schulter und Ohr, um auf seine Armbanduhr zu blicken. Es war kurz nach 21 Uhr. Vermutlich hatte Otogi recht. Wenn er bis jetzt nicht wieder in Erscheinung getreten war, dann würde er es auch heute wohl nicht mehr tun.  

»Alles klar, Mann«, entgegnete Jounouchi und nahm das Handy wieder in die Hand. »Danke für deine Hilfe, du bist ein echter Freund.«  

»Ja, ein Freund, dem du jetzt 100.000 Yen schuldest.«  

Jounouchi verschluckte sich und hustete. »Bitte, wie viel?«, krächzte er ins Telefon.  

»Was glaubst du, wie viel ein Taxi für anderthalb Tage kostet?«  

Jounouchi konnte Otogis durchtriebenes Grinsen und seine hochgezogenen Augenbrauen vor sich sehen und er fasste das Telefon fester, weil seine Hand vor unterdrücktem Zorn bebte. »Du mieser, geldgieriger-«  

»Aber was soll’s«, unterbrach ihn Otogi leichthin, »Ich verrechne es dir mit dem Hochzeitsgeschenk, dass du mir machen wirst, sobald Shizuka und ich heiraten. Also, man sieht sich.« Und er legte auf, bevor Jounouchi ihn durch die Telefonleitung hindurch erwürgen konnte. Er starrte sein Handy verächtlich an, sein Griff so fest, dass es verwunderlich war, dass das Display nicht zersprang.  _Dieser dreckige …_

Jounouchi tat einen tiefen Atemzug. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um sich über diesen arroganten Mistkerl aufzuregen. Er würde ihm später eine runterhauen.  

Er steckte das Handy zurück in eine Jackentasche und lehnte sich gegen die Fassade eines Elektronikgeschäfts. Die angrenzende Straße war verstopft und lärmig. Die letzten Berufspendler fuhren nach Hause. Jounouchi versuchte, den Krach auszublenden und einen Plan zu entwickeln. Das war nicht gerade sein Spezialgebiet. Seine Entscheidungen fällte er eher aus dem Bauch heraus, aber jetzt, da brauchte er eine richtige Strategie.

Otogi hatte Atem seit ihrer Begegnung in Burger World „ _beschattet_ “ und tatsächlich ein paar Informationen zusammengetragen. Er wusste jetzt, wo Atem lebte und auf welche Schule er ging … und dass er quasi nie unbeobachtet war. Ständig wurde er von einem Schwarm seiner ehemaligen Hohepriester – vor allem diesem Mahaad – umschwirrt. Das machte es fast unmöglich, mal mit ihm zu sprechen oder überhaupt an ihn heranzukommen.

 _Nein, es musste eine Möglichkeit geben_. Jounouchi schlug sich heftig mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. » _Na los, denk nach! Denk! Denk! Denk!_ « Er zog eine Grimasse, während er sich das Hirn zermarterte.

Atem ging zur Schule. Das war ein ziemlich befremdlicher Gedanke. Schließlich waren sie früher zusammen auf der High-School gewesen …  

»Oh!«, entfuhr es ihm plötzlich und er hielt, die Hand kurz vorm nächsten Schlag, inne. Die Augen hatte er weit aufgerissen.  _Natürlich_!

Atem konnte schlecht die einzige Person sein, die diese Schule besuchte. Dort musste es noch andere Menschen geben, Mitschüler und Lehrer. Atem war also nicht völlig abgeschottet. Er hatte Kontakt zu anderen Personen … in der Schule.  

Jounouchi rief sich alles in Erinnerung, was ihm Otogi darüber erzählt hatte. Es war keine öffentliche Schule. Man besuchte sie nur, wenn man der Nachwuchs von Leuten war, die Jounouchi gern als großkotzige Mistkerle bezeichnete.  

Und wie es der Zufall so wollte, kannte Jounouchi den großkotzigsten Mistkerl, den diese Welt zu bieten hatte. 


End file.
